


hanggang kailan?

by LeeMinsungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung, College-High School relationship, Established Friends With Benefits, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Tagalog Words, Friends With Benefits, Jisung is still in Senior High School but legal aged, M/M, Minho is in College, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, They fuck most of the time, Top Lee Minho, attempt at fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: Kung saan friends with benefits and senior high school grade 12 HUMSS student na si Han Jisung at ang leader ng college dance troupe at sophomore psychology student na si Lee Minho. Ngunit hanggang kailan sila ganito kung parehas na manhid ang dalawa?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> SHSxCollegeStudent smut fic. Porn with plot.  
> Jisung’s age: 19  
> Minho’s age: 21
> 
> Note: I do not support underage sex kaya as much as possible kahit grade 12 si Jisung ay legal aged siya. Grade 12 is supposedly 2nd year college na kung hindi lang sa k-12. If uncomfortable sa age gap or the shs-college relationship, don't read nalang please :<
> 
> Rated M for the language used, may mga explicit words dito (explicit words, please take note na may mga tagalog sex words dito, which might be inappropriate to some pero I’d like to make it more realistic hence the reason why I used them instead of some English words) Please if sensitive kayo, do not read nalang. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MinSung fic here we gaaaw

**_Intro_ **

Kung saan friends with benefits and senior high school grade 12 HUMSS student na si Han Jisung at ang leader ng college dance troupe at sophomore psychology student na si Lee Minho. Ngunit hanggang kailan sila ganito kung parehas na manhid ang dalawa?


	2. chapter 1

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Round two?” tanong ni Minho bago yakapin ang likod ni Jisung, “ _Tang ina, ang sarap mo talaga_ ” sabi nito at tsaka pinapak ng halik ang balikat nito.

“Sorry kuya Min, I can’t say yes sa round two ngayon” ani nito bago hinarap si Minho at binigyan ng halik sa labi, “I need to finish my part sa research namin since kailangan na siyang matapos within this week”

Bumusangot si Minho dahil sa narinig, “Kaya mo namang tapusin ‘yon kahit umabot tayo ng round four eh? Sige na?”

“Bakit ba game na game ka ngayon? Hindi naman tayo madalas maground two” tanong ni Jisung, kasi totoo naman. Madalas pagod si Minho sa pagiging leader ng dance troupe o kaya sa acads nila.

Dinikit ni Minho ang ilong sa leeg ni Jisung at inamoy amoy ito, “Ang bango at ang _sarap_ mo kasi ngayong araw na ‘to” sabi nito kaya nakaramdam siya ng mahinang palo sa dibdib, “Totoo naman”

“Sira ka, pero ano nga? Stressed ka ba sa school ngayon? Well as you know, graduating din ako kaya busy akong grade 12 hmp” sabi ni Jisung at nag-pout pa nga.

“Alam kong busy ka as a graduating with honors pero Ji, tagal na din kaya nating hindi nagsex? Ngayon ko lang ulit naipasok ang _tite ko sa loob ng pwetan mo_ ” sabi ni Minho at tsaka tumawa.

“Hala parang gago naman ang bastos talaga ng bibig mo” sabi ni Jisung at tinakpan ang namumulang mukha. Kahit matagal na silang friends with benefits or schoolmates with benefits ay hindi parin sanay si Jisung sa pagiging straight forward ng bunganga ni Minho lalo na ‘pag katapos nilang magsex.

“Ako pa talaga ang bastos ang bibig ngayon? Ang pagkakaalala ko hindi ako yung sumigaw at _umungol_ ng _‘ah minho sige pa, wasakin mo ako, isagad mo pa’_ ” sabi ng nakatatanda at ginaya pa ang boses ni Jisung.

“Tang ina mo” ang nasabi nalang ni Jisung bago itulak palayo si Minho.

“Uy joke lang, galit ka ba?” tanong ni Minho at hindi sumagot si Jisung, “Joke lang naman ‘yon eh… lika na dito Ji” sabi nito at hinila si Jisung pahiga sa kama at niyakap ito.

“Tang ina mo pa rin. Nagsosorry ka lang para makaround two ka eh” inis na sabi ni Jisung kahit deep inside ay kinikilig siya sa ginawa ni Minho.

“Gumagana ba?”

“Oo kaya ipasok mo na ulit sa’kin ‘yan bago pa magbago ang isip ko dahil madami akong kailangang gawin” sabi ni Jisung kaya naman ngumiti ng malawak si Minho.

“Sabi na nga ba hindi mo matatanggihan itong _tite_ ko” sabi niya bago ipinosisyon ang sarili sa butas ni Jisung.

“Shut up-“ hindi na natapos pa ni Jisung ang gusto niyang sabihin nang maramdaman niya ang pagpasok ni Minho sa kanya, “F-fuck”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Hoy Jisung kanina ka pa tulala diyan?”

Nagulat si Jisung nang tumabi si Seungmin sa kanya, “Shutang ina ka bakit kailangang manggulat?” ani nito

“Hindi ako nanggulat, sadyang lutang ka lang” sabi niya, “So ano nga ang dahilan bakit tulala ka d’yan?” at tsaka inabot kay Jisung ang isang plastic ng chicken nuggets na nabili niya mula sa labas ng campus.

Nagpasalamat naman si Jisung bago kinuha ang pagkain bago nagsalita, “dami kong pinoproblema. Una ay ‘yong quiz sa Philippine Politics mamaya at yung sa Philosophy bukas _tang ina_ mukha bang kaya nating pagsabayin ‘yong dalawang ‘yon eh puro memorization ang mangyayari don” sabi ni Jisung, pero hindi naman talaga ‘yon ang pinoproblema niya.

Nakareview na siya para sa quiz nila sa Politics mamaya at mamayang gabi pa siya magrereview sa Philosophy. Kaya naman talaga niyang pagsabayin ‘yon.

“Knowing you, kaya mo namang pagsabayin ‘yon. Ji, ‘wag na tayong maglokohan pa. Kahit hindi ka magreview para sa politics malamang sa malamang mapeperfect mo ‘yon, may maling isa kapag hindi ka sinwerte” sabi ni Seungmin at tsaka kumagat sa pagkain niya, “So ano nga?”

“Teka kasi sabi ko una palang ‘yon diba? May pangalawa pa” inikutan niya ng mata si Seungmin bago nagpatuloy, “Pangalawa, nagugutom at nauuhaw ako kanina pa dahil ‘di ako nagbreakfast. Ikaw ba naman magising ng 7 am at ang klase ay 8 o’clock?”

“Eh sino ba naman ang tangang manonood ng kdrama hanggang madaling araw eh alam na may pasok kinabukasan?”

Bumusangot si Jisung, “Kanina ka pa sabat ng sabat, malapit na kitang sampalin Kim Seungmin”

“Kahit magsampalan pa tayo sa harap ng klase hindi kita uurungan Han Jisung” sabi nito pabalik.

Tinaas ni Jisung ang middle finger nito at nakatanggap lamang siya ng isang _‘belat’_ pabalik.

“Anyway, pangatlo at ang last… wala, stressed lang ako sa acads talaga huhu lalo na’t may mga dumbbell akong kagrupo sa ibang subjects. Gusto ko nalang mag-solo _amputa_ ” medyo inis na sabi ni Jisung dahil ito ay totoong isa sa dahilan bakit siya lutang sa klase.

Pero hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin na nai-inlove na siya sa fubu niya at iniisip niya ang mangyayari kapag umamin siya kaya siya lutang diba?

“Kawawa ka naman” tinapik tapik pa ni Seungmin ang balikat ni Jisung at nagkunwaring naawa para sa kaibigan.

“Ang peke naman niyan” sabi na lamang ni Jisung bago tumawa, “Ang daya naman kasi bakit ikaw kagrupo mo sina Felix at Juyeon, ang aayos ng mga kagrupo mo. _Sana all_ ” dagdag pa nito.

“Well… ganon talaga kapag paborito ni Lord” sabi ni Seungmin at tumawa pa.

Nagpatuloy ang kwentuhan at tawanan ng dalawa at natigil lamang ito nang pumasok ang teacher nila ng creative writing. Pumasok ang gurong may hawak hawak na mga papel kaya naman natahimik ang buong klase.

“Oh bakit natahimik kayo?” ani ng gurong si Ms. Park bago inilapag ang mga hawak na papel sa table sa harapan. “Siguro naman ay alam na ninyo ang mangyayari hindi ba?”

Puro buntong hininga at pag-angal ang narinig niya sa buong klase kaya natawa siya.

“These are your scores last week sa long quiz niyo and before I’ll give back these papers, I’m going to give you your final requirement for this first semester, interview and a summary of the interview. You’ll be interviewing someone from the university, may it be a lower year or a higher year, and interview them about their life, hobbies and etc., and summarize everything…” at nagpatuloy siya sa pagsabi ng mga needed gawin sa interview nila na hindi na masyadong pinakinggan ni Jisung.

“Sinong iinterview mo?” tanong ni Felix bigla.

“Bakit ba lahat kayo nanggugulat?” tanong ni Jisung bago binaling ang tingin kay Felix, “Hindi ko pa alam”

“Should we go for higher years? You know? Mas maganda kasi silang tanungin?” singit naman ni Seungmin sa usapan.

“Ang sabihin mo may certain person kang bet interviewhin” sabi ni Felix.

“Hala tanga hindi ah? Wala kaya. Gusto ko lang na mas matured ang interviewhin natin” palusot ni Seungmin na tinanguan nalang ni Felix na halatang hindi naniniwala, napansin ito ni Seungmin, “ _Putang ina_ mo talaga Lee Yongbok”

Natawa naman ang dalawa nang makitang kumunot ang noo ni Felix at nagbabadya nang sumabog, “Kim Seungmin, makita lang natin si kuya Chan talaga isusumbong ko ‘yang malandi mong pwet” pagbabanta nito.

“Subukan mo lang” pinanlakihan ni Seungmin ng mata si Felix.

“Ah crush mo si Kuya Chan? Yung SSG Vice president ng college department?” tanong ni Jisung.

“Hindi ko ba nakwento sa’yo?”

“Hindi? Or baka nakalimutan ko. Wala naman akong pake sa kung sinong crush mo” biro ni Jisung at tsaka tumawa.

“Bwisit ka Han Jisung, isa ka talagang hashtag fake friend” sabi ni Seungmin at tsaka siya inikutan ng mata, “Sana mamatay kang virgin”

“Ay grabe yon oh Jisung payag ka ba don?” pandadagdag ni Felix sa sinabi ni Seungmin at tumawa.

Natawa na lamang si Jisung bago nagsabi ng isang, “’Di mo sure”

Dahil don ay nanlaki ang mata ng dalawang kaibigan, “Han Jisung tang ina?” medyo napalakas ang sabi ni Seungmin kaya napatingin sa kanila halos lahat ng kaklase pati na rin ang kanilang guro, ngumiti ngiti si Seungmin, “Sorry Ma’am”

Nagsorry din sina Felix at Jisung dahil sa kasama sila ni Seungmin, binigyan na lamang sila ng warning bago nagpatuloy ang klase.

Binaling ng dalawa ang tingin sa kaibigan, mabuti na lamang at nasa pinakalikod sila ng klase kaya sila sila lamang ang nakakarinig ng mga pinaguusapan nila.

“Tang ina mo Jisung, naisuko mo na ang bataan?” tanong ni Felix at tsaka nilapit ang mukha kay Jisung. “Ang bata pa natin, grade 12 palang tayo”

Tumawa ng mahina si Jisung bago tinulak palayo ang noo ni Felix gamit ang dalawang daliri, “Ang sabi ko lang di niyo sure. Hindi ko naman sinabing hindi na ako virgin, kayo ang nagisip non” sabi nito, “and besides, second year na dapat tayo kung hindi lang dahil sa k-12 program kaya if nakipagsex man ako, medyo ayos na ang edad ko?”

“Kaya pala ang dami mong pera lagi, may sugar daddy ka pala” sabat ni Seungmin sa usapan.

Inikutan na lamang ni Jisung ng mata si Seungmin, “Bwisit ka rin eh. Anong tingin mo sa akin? Gipit sa buhay? Kahit maging gipit man ako never akong maghahanap ng sugar daddy ano, imagine anong papagawa sa’kin non?”

“ _Hello dear, send foot pics_ ” ang biglang sabi ni Felix kaya natawa naman ang dalawa ng medyo malakas.

“You three at the back, hindi porket running for with high honors kayong tatlo this semester ay hindi na kayo makikinig. Detention after this period!” pasigaw na sabi ng guro sa kanila.

“Tang ina niyo kasi” sabi na lamang ni Jisung at tsaka tumingin sa harapan ng klase.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“ _Kuya haah, sige pa… shit ang sarap_ ” ungol ni Jisung habang sinasalo ang bawat bayo ni Minho sa kanya. Hindi malaman ni Jisung kung saan ipepwesto ang ulo dahil hindi siya mapakali sa sobrang sarap ng ginagawa ni Minho sa kanya, “ _Ta-tang ina please sige pa… isagad mo kuya Min_ ”

“Jisung… fuck… ang _sikip mo_ parin” sabi ni Minho bago ibinaba ang sarili at sinimulang halik halikan at sipsipin ang dibdib ni Jisung.

Mas lalong hindi mapakali si Jisung habang kinakain ni Minho ang dibdib niya, “Kuya… kuya… _fuck sige pa… kainin mo pa mga utong ko_ ” sabi nito bago hawakan ang buhok ni Minho at sinubsob pa papalapit sa kanya.

“ _Tang ina,_ ayan ang gusto mo ‘diba? Kapag pinapapak ko yang _dede_ mo” tanong ni Minho at tumango tango naman si Jisung, natuwa ang nakatatanda sa nakikita. Ilang beses na pero gustong gusto niya paring makitang warak na warak si Jisung sa ilalim niya.

“Kuya… _lalabasan na ako_ _tang ina… sige pa isagad mo pa_ ” sabi nito at tsaka hinila pababa si Minho para halikan. Nagpalitan sila ng laway habang patuloy na gumagalaw si Minho. Bumitaw si Jisung sa halik nang bigla nalang siyang nilabasan. “Haaah… fuck”

Hindi pa rin tumitigil si Minho sa paggalaw pero nararamdaman nitong malapit na siya.

“K-kuya” iyak ni Jisung habang gumagalaw si Minho. Ramdam niyang nao-overwhelm na siya dahil kakatapos lang niyang _labasan_ ngunit ang itsura ni Minho sa ibabaw niya ay sapat na para _tigasan_ siya ulit.

“Ma-malapit na ako Jisung… _ipuputok ko sa loob mo ‘to_ ”

“Kuya, sige pa… _iputok mo sa loob ko… buntisin mo ako… anakan mo ako_ ” hiyaw ni Jisung habang patuloy na sinasalubong ang bawat galaw ni Minho.

Ilang _bayo_ pa ay nilabasan na si Minho, sinagad nito ang pagpasok kay Jisung kaya naman lahat ng _tamod_ nito ay nasa kailaliman ng butas ni Jisung. Bumagsak si Minho sa ibabaw ni Jisung habang hinahabol ang hininga.

Tumawa si Minho ng mahina nang makita kung paano habulin din ni Jisung ang kanyang hininga nang nakabukas ang bibig.

“Cuddles?” pagaalok ni Minho at tumango naman si Jisung. Unti unting umalis si Minho sa ibabaw ni Jisung at bumagsak sa tabi nito, agad nitong hinila si Jisung papalapit sa kanya at inilibot ang kamay sa katawan nito.

“Ang lagkit natin” tumawa pa si Jisung nang magdikit ang katawan nila ngunit hindi naman ito nandiri. Parehas naman nilang katas ang bumabalot sa kanila. Naramdaman ni Minho ang hininga nito sa dibdib niya.

“Hayaan mo na. _Tamod_ lang naman natin ‘yan” sabi ni Minho kaya nakatanggap siya ng mahinang palo sa dibdib, “Aw”

“Ang bastos talagang bunganga nitong lalaking ‘to” sabi ni Jisung pero tumawa din naman. Nanghina ang buong katawan ni Jisung nang maramdaman ang paghagod ni Minho sa likuran niya. Agad siyang tumaas at isiniksik ang mukha sa leeg ni Minho habang ang kamay niya ay lumibot sa katawan nito.

“Cute mo talaga Ji” sabi ni Minho at hinalikan ang ulo ni Jisung ngunit hindi ito nakatanggap ng kahit ano pabalik.

Si Jisung, hindi naman tulog pero pinili lang niyang hindi magsalita. Hirap din siyang pigilan ang puso niyang sobrang bilis ng tibok habang nakayakap kay Minho.

“Tulog ka na ba?” tanong ni Minho at nang hindi siya makatanggap ng sagot ay hinayaan nalang niya, “Sige mamaya nalang tayo maglinis ng katawan. Sleep well, Ji”

Naramdaman ni Jisung ang isang kamay na gumagalaw sa may ulo niya, hindi naman niya binalak matulog pero dahil sa ginagawa ni Minho ay unti unting nilamon ng kadiliman ang paningin niya.

Nagising si Jisung na wala si Minho sa tabi niya. Agad niyang tinignan ang orasan sa bedside table ni Minho at nalaman niyang maga-alas otso na pala. Tumunog ang tiyan niya kaya naman tumayo siya nang hindi naglalagay ng damit. Sila lang namang dalawa ang nandito sa apartment ni Minho.

Nang makalabas si Jisung sa kwarto ni Minho ay agad na sumalubong sa kanya ang mabangong amoy na nanggagaling sa kusina. Nang marating niya ang kusina ay naabutan niya roon nagluluto si Minho na walang anumang suot kundi apron lang.

“Kuya…” lumapit si Jisung at inilibot ang kamay sa katawan nito.

“Gising ka na pala” hinayaan lamang ni Minho ang ginagawa nito, “Nagluluto ako ng fried rice may gusto ka pa bang idagdag na ulam or ganito nalang?”

“Nagce-crave ako ng fried chicken meron ka ba dito?” tanong ni Jisung at mas humigpit ang yakap kay Minho, dinikit pa nito ang ulo sa hubad na likuran ng nakatatanda.

Tumawa ng mahina si Minho, “Nakalimutan kong fried chicken addict ka pala. Meron ako pero it’ll take some time to cook, willing to wait ka ba Ji?”

Tumango tango lang si Jisung bilang sagot at naramdaman naman ito ni Minho.

“Do me a favor Ji? Get the ingredients sa may ref para mapadali tong ginagawa ko?” mahinahon na tanong ni Minho sa kanya pero umiling lang si Jisung, “Jisung”

“You can get them naman. I just want to hug you like this” sabi ni Jisung, bumuntong hininga na lamang si Minho “Ayaw mo bang niyayakap kita?”

“Hindi naman. Gusto s’yempre. Pero Ji, I’m cooking. At alam kong gutom ka na” sabi ni Minho.

“You can get the ingredients while I hug you like this. Please? Ayaw ko lang talagang gumalaw” sabi ni Jisung, “At tsaka hindi pa naman ako masyadong gutom and besides, pwede naman kitang kagat kagatin” sabi nito sabay kagat sa likod ni Minho.

“Jisung… ‘wag mo akong tinetease, baka hindi ako makapagpigil at _kantutin_ kita sa may lamesa” pagbabanta ni Minho.

“Bakit hindi mo gawin” paghahamon ni Jisung bago tumawa.

“Humanda ka mamaya sa’kin” sabi neto at hinayaan lang si Jisung na yakapin siya habang siya ay naglalakad papunta sa may ref, agad nitong kinuha ang mga dapat kunin para sa lulutuin. “Ji, fried chicken tong pinapaluto mo sa akin baka matalsikan ka ng mantika”

“Nakaharang ka naman” sagot nito at tsaka tumawa. Unti unti nitong inalis ang yakap sa nakatatanda, “Sige na nga mukhang ayaw mo namang niyayakap kita. Doon na nga lang ako sa may lamesa”

Akmang aalis na si Jisung nang maramdaman niyang may isang kamay ang humawak sa kamay niya at pinigilan siya, “Eto naman tampo agad, napaka baby mo talaga”

_‘napakababy ko tapos di mo ako baby tama ba yon’_ tumawa ng mahina si Jisung sa loob ng ulo niya

Hinila ni Minho papalapit si Jisung sa kanya bago ito buhatin at inupo sa may counter malapit sa kanya.

“Kapag natalsikan ka ng mantika bahala ka jan hah” sabi na lamang ni Minho bago nagsimula ulit magluto.

Habang nagluluto si Minho ay hindi mapigilan ni Jisung ang titigan ang bawat facial features ng lalaki, mula sa malagong buhok nito sa itaas, pababa sa mga mata nito at ang matangos nitong ilong, hindi nilagpasan ni Jisung na tingnan ang makakapal na labi nito na sobrang sarap halikan. Napalunok si Jisung nang mapunta ang tingin sa jawline ni binata, napakagwapo at hulmadong hulmado ng Diyos ang side profile ni Minho.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” biglang sabi ni Minho na ikinagulat ni Minho. “Nafall ka na niyan?” tanong pa nito bago tinignan si Jisung at binigyan ng isang ngiti.

_‘tang ina puso, kumalma ka’_ sabi ni Jisung sa loob loob niya.

“Anong pinagsasabi mo naman d’yan” pinilit kalmahin ni Jisung ang puso niya at iniwas ang tingin kay Minho. Nakatanggap lamang siya ng isang mahinang tawa.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto ay natapos din si Minho, agad niyang inutusan na maghanda ng lamesa si Jisung na agad naman nitong sinunod. Bago sila tuluyang maupo ay kumuha si Jisung ng isang boxer at oversized shirt, for Jisung dahil hindi naman oversized ang damit kay Minho, mula sa closet ni Minho para hindi siya lamigin. Inabutan din niya ang lalaki ng boxer at shirt dahil kanina pa ito naka suot lang ng apron.

“Here’s the fried rice… and here’s the requested fried chicken” sabi ni Minho sabay lapag ng mga niluto niya sa may table, kinuha din nito ang tinimplang iced tea kanina at inilapag sa may lamesa, “Iced tea lang ang meron ako ngayon, alam kong gusto mo ng softdrinks pero wala akong stock”

“Ayos lang, diet dapat ako ngayon kaya no to softdrinks po tayo” sabi ni Jisung at tsaka kumuha ng mga kakainin niya.

Natawa ng mahina si Minho sa dami ng kinuhang kanin ni Jisung, “Diet pero halos kalahatiin mo yung nilapag ko diyan tapos nagpaluto ka pa ng fried chicken”

“Mukha bang kailangan ko ng opinyon mo?” tinignan na lamang niya ng masama si Minho bago nagsimulang kumain.

Masayang tinitignan ni Minho si Jisung habang punong puno ang bunganga nito, “Cute mo talaga pag puno ang bunganga mo”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jisung at nasamid pa kaya agad naman siyang inabutan ni Minho ng iced tea, “I-ikaw talaga puro kabastusan lumalabas sa bibig mo” sabi ni Jisung nang mahimasmasan.

Tumawa si Minho, “I only said you look great with your mouth full… of food, it’s you who’s thinking of other things” sabi nito at nagkibit balikat bago nagsimulang kumain.

“So it’s on me now?”

“Yes”

“Fuck you” sabi na lamang ni Jisung.

Nagpatuloy lang sila sa pagkain hanggang sa naalala ni Jisung ang isa sa dahilan kung bakit siya pumunta sa apartment ni Minho, “Ah right. Kuya can I interview you?”

“Hindi pa ako pwede sa matured scenes direk” sabi ni Minho at itinaas ang dalawang kamay na para bang sumusuko na dahilan kung bakit natawa si Jisung.

“Matapos mo akong ikama kanina sasabihin mong hindi ka pwede sa matured scenes? Sinong niloko mo” pagbibiro ni Jisung, “Anyway, I have a final project for this semester and ang sabi is to find someone to interview at isummarize yung interview, any questions will be okay at ang sabi is someone from the campus, may it be a higher year or a lower year”

“And you picked me because?” tanong ni Minho

“Because I’m comfortable with you” sagot naman ni Jisung.

Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Minho at tinitigan lamang niya si Jisung, naramdaman ni Jisung ang pagbabago ng atmosphere kaya naman agad niyang dinagdagan ang sinabi.

“And besides, my other two friends wants to interview someone from the higher years at ang sabi ni Felix may gusto daw si Seungmin kay kuya Chan, so I hope you can rely the message to him and some of your friends and be okay with the interview” sabi nito.

Tumango tango si Minho, “Okay… I’ll tell them. I’ll say na some senior high school asked me to be an interviewee and I said yes. Para hindi sila magtaka bakit biglang may kakilala ako sa senior high school”

“Thank you. As much as possible isa si Kuya Chan sa kukunin mo hah. Kahit sino na yung isa”

“I’ll talk to Changbin” sabi ni Minho, “Continue eating”

The two continued eating until someone started to ring the doorbell at nagsimulang magsisisigaw sa labas, “Minho!”

Napamura na lang si Minho, “Fuck bakit andito si Chan?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jisung dahil sa narinig, “Patay tayo d’yan” sabi pa nito.

“Go hide somewhere sa may bedroom, I’ll talk to him and try to lure him back where he came from” sabi ni Minho at inis na tumayo, agad na sumunod naman si Jisung sa sinabi at bumalik sa kwarto ni Minho at nagtago.

Nang masiguradong nakapagtago na si Jisung ay binuksan na ni Minho ang pintuan, isang “Minho my friend” mula kay Chan ang bumati sa kanya.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” sabi nito at hinarangan ang dapat sana ay papasok na binata.

“Surprise visit, ang tagal ko nang hindi nakadalaw dito” sabi nito at tinulak si Minho para makapasok, “And oh by the way, Changbin’s coming too. Sleepover daw”

Minho’s eyes widened, “Hindi pwede”

“Too late” ngumiti si Chan at tsaka dumiretso sa may dining area, “Wow fried rice, pasabay na akong kumain hah-“

Napamura sa isip niya si Minho nang maalalang hindi nila naayos ang pinagkainan nila ni Jisung.

“Bakit may dalawang pinggan dito na may pagkain?” takang tanong ni Chan at tinignan si Minho.

Ngumiti si Minho para itago ang kaba, “I-I’m eating by myself. Using two plates. Is that weird?”

“Weird if it’s true but I know it’s not” sabi ni Chan, “Do you have a visitor you’re hiding?” tanong nito.

Bumuntong hininga si Minho, “I did. But he’s out now. Bago ka pa makarating” palusot pa niya, at ineexpect niyang gagana ‘yon.

But it didn’t.

“The rice is still hot, bagong luto lang din ang chicken. Minho… you’re not fooling me, you still have your visitor around here somewhere—”

“Eyo what’s up what’s poppin’” sigaw ni Changbin na kararating lang at tsaka tinignan ang dalawa, “Anong meron?”

Humakbang si Chan papalapit kay Minho, “Here, Lee Minho, our friend, is getting laid at hindi niya sinasabi sa’tin” sabi ni Chan at tinapik tapik ang balikat ni Minho, “I feel hurt”

“Sira ka, paanong may makakasex ‘yang si Minho eh halos puro dance troupe lang nasa utak niyan” sabi ni Changbin bago tumawa pero tumigil din nang makitang seryoso pala ang dalawa, “Hindi nga?”

Tumango si Chan, “Sana all may kasex”

Sinamaan ni Minho ng tingin si Chan bago nagsalita, “On my defense, hindi naman ata required na sabihin ko sa inyo na may sex life ako hindi ba?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chan, “I was just kidding? Pero you really have someone?”

“Where is she?” tanong ni Changbin bago inilibot ang paningin sa apartment ni Minho.

“Hindi niyo siya pwedeng makita, baka maging uncomfortable siya” sabi ni Minho, “and also, it’s He”

“Not shy, not me?” tanong ni Chan kaya napakunot ang noo ng dalawa, “It’s heee” sabi nito bago tumawa.

“Funny ka na no’n?” tanong ni Changbin kaya nakakuha siya ng isang suntok sa balikat. “Aray ko putang ina mo”

Inilabas lang ni Chan ang dila para asarin si Changbin bago tumingin ulit kay Minho, “Sooo… hindi mo ba siya ipapakilala sa amin?”

Bumuntong hininga si Minho, “Tanungin ko lang” sabi nito bago pumunta sa kwarto niya.

“Did they leave already?” tanong ni Jisung nang makita si Minho, nakatanggap lamang siya ng isang iling, “Then why?”

“Do you want to meet them?” nanlaki ang mata ni Jisung sa narinig, “We kinda got caught dahil hindi natin naayos ang pinagkainan and Chan is smart enough para malaman kung nagsisinungaling ako. You can refuse though, I can make them leave. Mas mahalagang comfortable ka”

Jisung thought about it for a while before smiling, “Why not? They’re your friends naman and I don’t mind if they get to know about what’s between us” sabi nito pero bigla din siyang natahimik.

Napansin naman ni Minho ang pagbabago sa mukha ni Jisung, “Why?”

“Kinakabahan lang ako? Baka ijudge nila ako? Tayo? Baka hindi sila open minded sa mga ganitong bagay” sabi ni Jisung, “Senior high school ako tapos college ka”

Minho opened his arms and waited for the younger to realize what he wants to happen. Agad namang lumapit si Jisung para yakapin si Minho, “They are open minded, trust me. If they’re not, I’m willing to drop our friendship. Two years lang ang agwat natin, nothing’s wrong with that”

The younger giggled dahil sa narinig, “Sira ka. Tara na nga” sabi nito at hinawakan ang kamay ng nakatatanda at hinila palabas ng kwarto niya, “Mukhang hindi mo na kailangang magsinungaling pa if sasabihan mo sila about sa interview thingy” dagdag nito.

Chan and Changbin was waiting on the dining area and immediately stood up as soon as they felt the presence of the two.

“Holy shit?” biglang sabi ni Chan nang makita ang dalawa, “Tirador ka talaga Minho”

Changbin glared at them na dahilan kung bakit natakot si Jisung, mukha kasing mangangain ng buo si Changbin.

“Changbin, you’re scaring him” Minho said as he patted Jisung’s head.

Tumagilid ang ulo ni Changbin na para bang may inaalala, “I think I’ve seen you somewhere sa school. You study sa Stay University diba?” tanong nito at nakatanggap ng tango mula kay Jisung.

“Really? What’s your department?” agad na tanong ni Chan

Jisung felt a slump on his throat, hindi niya alam kung sasagutin ba niya yung tanong. Tumingin siya kay Minho na para bang humihingi ng tulong.

“Grade 12, he’s a senior high school”

Halos mahulog ang panga ng dalawa sa narinig, did they hear him right? Grade 12?

“Nagbibiro ka ba?” tanong ni Chan na agad namang nasagot ni Minho dahil tinitigan niya ito ng masama, “Legit Minho? You’re having… sex with a senior high school student?”

“What’s wrong with that?” taas kilay na tanong ni Minho.

“Ang bata pa niya—” Chan was cutted when Jisung started to speak.

“Uhm… not to be that person pero I am 19 years old already and I have given kuya Min the consent. Hindi na ako bata” sabi nito at ngumiti.

Nagulat ang lahat ng nag “Aha” si Changbin at pumalakpak ng isang beses, “Naalala ko na kung san kita nakita. You’re that one consistent with high honor student, right? I’ve seen you do your speeches kapag may event na belong ang lahat ng year level. Yung magaling na laging nagbubuhat ng quiz bees kapag Buwan ng Wika”

Namula naman si Jisung sa compliments ni Changbin, “Ah… yes”

“Tirador ka ng bata tang ina mo Lee Minho” sabi ni Chan at tsaka tumawa, “Are you two boyfriends or something?”

Walang sumagot sa dalawa kaya natawa si Chan.

“Oh… perhaps… courting stage palang? Or MU, MU ganon?” tanong nito ulit

Isang buntong hininga ang lumabas kay Minho bago sumagot, “We’re just… fuck buddies… just fuck”

Hindi alam ni Jisung kung nagkakamali ba ang tenga niya pero bakit parang naramdaman niya ang disappointment sa boses ni Minho nang sabihin niyang they’re just fuck buddies? Baka nagkakamali nga lang talaga siya.

Naramdaman ni Changbin ang pagbabago ng atmosphere kaya tumawa na lang siya, “Ahh okay. Oo nga pala, masamang pinaghihintay ang pagkain gusto niyong kumain na kayo ulit?” tanong nito at nakatanggap naman siya ng sabay na tango mula sa dalawa, “Balik na kayo sa dining table at kukuha lang kami ng plato ni Chan” sabi nito sabay hila kay Chan.

Walang nagawa si Chan nang hilain siya ni Changbin, habang kumukuha siya ng plato ay napatingin siya sa dalawang kasalukuyang kumakain, “Napapansin mo ba yung napapansin ko?”

Tumingin si Changbin kay Chan, bago sa dalawa at tsaka ngumit, “Oo… halata naman”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: HANjankananaman


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstoryyy hehehe... lowkey boring? I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes for this chapter. This chapter contains  
> • Back story  
> • Lowkey sextext  
> • Losing of Mouth virginity  
> • Blowjobs
> 
> If you’re here then probably natapos mo na ang chapter one and you know how explicit the words are haha. Thank you for reading. It’s appreciated by me.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @/HANjankananaman. I write soc med fics too. Tysm)

**ii**

**_March 23, 2020_ **

Nagkakilala ang dalawa matapos ang isang school event sa may gym ng school nila. It was a combined event kaya naman nagkasalamuha ang high school at college students. It was March back then, Jisung was in grade 11 while Minho was in his first year college. They met sa may backstage ng gym dahil kakatapos lang mag speech ni Jisung for the event and Minho and his co-members (he was still a member and not a leader back then) are preparing for their performance.

_“Puta ang pogi naman ni kuya”_ sambit ni Jisung sa utak niya nang makita si Minho na nagi-inat ng kanyang mga braso.

Nagtama ang mga mata ng dalawa at naramdaman ni Jisung ang saglit na pagtigil ng mundo niya. Hindi niya namalayan na ilang segundo din silang nagtitigan bago ngumiti si Minho kaya naman ay napaiwas ng tingin si Jisung.

Nahihiyang naglakad palayo si Jisung mula sa backstage at bumalik sa upuan niya sa tabi nina Seungmin at Felix.

“Ang tagal mo naman akala ko hindi mo na maabutan yung performance ng _BatangHamogzxc_ ” sabi ni Felix at tsaka kinuha ang bag na nakalagay sa nireserbang upuan para kay Jisung.

Umupo naman agad si Jisung, “Sorry hah, kakatapos lang kasi mag speech ng top 1 niyo” sabi nito at tumawa pa, “At ano? BatangHamogzxc? Anong klaseng pangalan naman ‘yan?”

“Seriously hindi mo kilala ang dance troupe ng college department? Omg? Aminin mo nga saang kuweba ka galing?” tanong naman ni Seungmin

“Sa kuweba ng nanay ko”

“Tang ina mo hindi ‘yon gago lahat tayo galing sa kuweba ng mga nanay natin”

Tumawa na lamang si Jisung bago binalik ang topic, “Oh dance troupe?” naalala ni Jisung ang lalaking nakatitigan niya kanina lamang. Kaso bakit naman ganoon ang pangalan ng grupo nila.

“Balita ko may bago silang member na galing sa freshman nila? Sabi nila dati once a year lang audition bakit kaya may tinanggap sila eh patapos na ang school year?” tanong ni Felix.

Sasagot pa sana si Jisung nang biglang napuno ang auditorium ng malalakas na pagtili kaya naman agad na napatingin si Jisung sa stage at nakita nitong isa isang lumalabas mula sa backstage ang mga member ng BatangHamogzxc na nakasuot ng black na ripped jeans at white na sleeveless t-shirt na tinernohan ng white shoes, may nakapalibot pang isang puting panyo sa iba’t ibang parte ng katawan nila na para bang isang sign na kasali sila ng dance troupe.

Huling lumabas ang lalaking nakatitigan ni Jisung kanina sa backstage, _“Tang ina ang pogi talaga”_

“Hah? Anong sabi mo Jisung? Hindi ko narinig” tanong ni Seungmin nang marinig ang katabing may sinabi.

“Wala, manood ka nalang. Magsisimula na sila” sabi na lamang ni Jisung at itinuon ang mata sa isang partikular na tao.

Nang magsimula ang tugtog ay nagsimula nanaman ang malalakas na hiyawan. Kitang kita ni Jisung kung paano kaswabe ang mga galaw ng binatang kanina pa niya tinititigan. Ang smooth ng mga galaw nito at napakalambot ng katawan, bagay na hinding hindi magagawa ni Jisung. Mas lalong lumakas ang mga sigawan ng mga babae at pati narin ng mga binabae nang mag dolphin dive ang mga ito at nag-grind.

Namula si Jisung nang makita kung gaano kagaling ang lalaki.

Natapos ang sayaw at tsaka lamang narealize ni Jisung na kanina pa niya pinipigilan ang sariling huminga. Nakita nitong nag-bow ang grupo sa audience bago tumakbo pabalik sa backstage.

“Magaling naman pala yung bagong member, no wonder naipasok siya kahit tapos na ang auditions” sabi ni Seungmin na sinangayunan naman ni Felix. “Kanina ka pa tulala d’yan Jisung hindi mo ba naenjoy yung performance?”

Napatingin si Jisung sa kaibigan, “Hah? Hindi, may iniisip lang” sabi nito at naramdamang nagvibrate ang phone niya. Agad nitong binuksan ang notification at nakitang pinapatawag siya ulit sa backstage. “I need to go back sa may backstage, tinatawag ako ni sir De Guzman. Pakibantayan nalang yung bag ko? Mabilis lang naman ata ‘to”

Tumango nalang ang dalawa kaya naman dali daling tumakbo si Jisung pabalik sa backstage. Naabutan nitong konti lamang ang tao sa may backstage ngunit andon ang BatangHamogzxc na kasalukuyang nagpapalit ng pang-itaas.

Nabusog ang mga mata ni Jisung sa nasaksihan.

Hindi ma-abs, hindi rin mataba, katamtaman lang ngunit halata mong sanay sa pagwo-work out dahil well-formed ang chest nito.

Natigil ang pagtitig ni Jisung sa lalaki nang tawagin siya ng teacher niya, “Jisung!”

Kung nakakamatay man ang tingin ay malamang bumulagta na ang guro dahil sa sama ng tingin ni Jisung sa kanya habang papalapit, pero nang tuluyang nakalapit ito ay agad na nagpalit ng tingin si Jisung. “Yes po sir?”

“The president gave us a budget to treat everyone na kasali sa program na ito before the day ends so I’m inviting you? Kahit iilan lang kayong from the high school department”

“Ah-eh sir, I don’t really join things like that kahit dati pa haha and I don’t really like going with people I don’t even know. Needed po ba?”

“Hindi sinabi pero malamang oo. It was said that the budget was given to treat students who did well and are doing great sa school na’to and as one of the top achievers I do think your presence is a must” sabi ng guro

“If it’s needed then I don’t have any choice naman po sir, I’ll come” sabi na lamang ni Jisung kahit ang totoo ay ayaw niya talagang pumunta dahil madaming tao, ayaw niya sa maraming tao.

“That’s great then” sabi ni sir De Guzman bago ito napatingin sa likuran ni Jisung, “Seems like may naghihintay pala sa’yo. Sige go with your friend na” dagdag pa nito bago ito tumalikod at nagsimulang maglakad palayo kay Jisung.

Naguguluhang sinundan ng tingin ni Jisung ang guro bago napailing, “May saltik ba ‘yon?”

“Uy hi”

Agad na napalingon si Jisung sa pinanggalingan ng boses at nanlaki ang mga mata nito nang makita kung sino ang kumakausap sa kanya. Ang lalaking kanina pa niya tinititigan, si Kuyang dancer.

Dahan dahang lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya kaya hindi niya alam ang gagawin. The other guy kept a distance between them and Jisung was glad that the other did that kasi hindi naman sila magkakilala.

“So you don’t like going to those kind of gatherings too?” tanong nito sa kanya at tumango na lamang si Jisung, “Oh my bad, I’m Minho. Lee Minho, a first year Psychology student” and extended his arms.

Lumapit naman si Jisung para makipagshake hands sa lalaki, “I’m Jisung, Han Jisung. Grade 11”

“Cute” sambit ng binate kaya naman namula si Jisung, “You really don’t have to go to those gatherings. Hindi naman siya needed and walang plus points”

“Sir said na baka I should be present. I’m not doing anything at home din naman po kaya I’ll probably go”

“Stop with the po, I’m just two years ahead of you. You’re making me feel old” sabi ni Minho at tsaka tumawa

Sinabayan ni Jisung ang tawa nito bago nagsalita, “I can drop the ‘po’ thingy but I don’t think I’ll be comfortable not calling you kuya. Right Kuya Minho?”

Tinginan siya ng maiigi ni Minho kaya naman namula siya, “Most younger years call me kuya because they want to flirt with me, how am I sure na you’re not one of them”

“Ooops. Looks like I got caught” nagulat si Jisung sa sinabi, hindi rin niya inexpect na sasabihin niya ‘yon. “Oh my God, joke lang. Ba’t ko yon sinabi” pinagalitan ni Jisung ang sarili ang tinapik tapik pa ang bibig.

Natawa si Minho sa inasta ni Jisung, “Hey, hey don’t worry I don’t mind you flirting with me. You’re cute”

“So you like younger people huh?” tanong ni Jisung at ngumisi.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Minho, “Wait, how old are you? Just making sure na I’m not taking advantage on someone way younger than me. I know you’re grade 11 but you can be 16 or 17”

Natawa naman si Jisung ulit, “I’m 18 so don’t worry” inilabas niya ang kanyang phone, “I should get your number if you want to be friends or something? Didn’t expect you to approach me, really. I’m kinda still flustered at the moment”

“I saw how you looked at me while I was stretching and I really find you cute. Too cute to resist not to talk to” sabi ni Minho.

“Ang landi mo kuya hah”

Tumawa na lamang si Minho sa sinabi ni Jisung, “Hey if you want, I can accompany you during the gathering? I don’t have anything to do naman later and I think you’re uncomfortable knowing na mapapalibutan ka ng college students”

“Talaga? That’d be great kuya, salamat” sabi ni Jisung at ngumiti.

Right there, Minho was blinded by Jisung’s smile. It was so pure and innocent. He smiled back while telling himself that his guy right In front of him should be kept and must be protected by him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed by, Minho and Jisung became friends. They were inseparable but of course they didn’t want rumors to go out so they meet secretively, maski ang mga bestfriends ni Jisung na sina Seungmin at Felix pati na rin ang mga katropa ni Minho na sina Chan at Changbin ay hindi alam na magkaibigan ang dalawa.

They went from friends to cuddle buddies. Jisung was so fond of Minho’s cuddles and most of the time, he went to Minho’s apartment to have his cuddles.

Jisung rested his head on Minho’s chest as they watch a horror movie, Minho was caressing the younger’s head because this makes him purr.

“Kuya…” bulong ni Jisung at itinago ang mukha matapos may lumabas na nakakatakot mula sa pinapanood.

Natawa na lamang si Minho sa ginawa ni Jisung, “Ang tanda tanda mo na takot ka pa rin sa multo”

Nainis si Jisung kaya kinagat niya ang kahit anong nasa harapan ng bunganga niya.

“ _ahh_ ” nagulat silang dalawa nang lumabas ang isang ungol mula sa bibig ni Minho.

Hindi namalayan ni Jisung na ang parteng nakagatan niya ay ang kaliwang dibdib ni Minho, para mas accurate, nakagat niya ang kaliwang _utong_ ni Minho.

“Oh my God kuya hindi ko sinasadya” namula si Jisung nang marealize kung ano ang nangyari at lumayo ng bahagya mula kay Minho. ”Sorry sorry”

Tinitigan lamang ni Minho si Jisung dahilan para matakot ito, unti unting namuo ang mga luha sa mata ni Jisung dahil sa nangyari. He thought he fucked up their friendship, naisip din niya na baka maawkwardan na si Minho sa kanya.

“Bakit ka umiiyak” tanong ni Minho at hinila palapit si Jisung.

Jisung immediately buried his face on the elder’s chest, “Na-nakakatakot kaya yang titig mo sa’kin”

Tumawa na lamang si Minho, “Ji baby, napakaiyakin mo talaga. Tahan na, hindi ako galit. Nagulat lang ako sa ginawa mo at sa nangyari. Hindi ako galit”

Unti unting tumahan si Jisung nang marinig ang sinabi ng nakatatanda. Pero ano— _baby? Baby?_

“Kuya naman eh baby ka d’yan”

“Totoo naman, ang baby mo masyado. Ganon lang iniiyakan mo eh, ako lang ‘to Ji”

“Ewan ko sa’yo kuya”

Bumalik ang dalawa sa panonood, bumalik din sa pwesto si Jisung, pumalibot sa balikat niya ang kamay ni Minho at hinihimas ang mga braso nito.

Hindi mapigilan ni Jisung ang reaksyon sa ibabang parte ng katawan niya dahil sa ginagawa ni Minho. Hindi pa rin nawawala sa utak niya ang malalim na ungol na inilabas ng binata kanina.

_Gano’n pala ang tunog ni Minho sa kama_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**_July 24, 2020_ **

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Kuya balita ko ikaw na leader ng BatangHamogzxc omg congraats?_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Ahh oo Ji, ako na bagong leader. Nakakaoverwhelm lang kasi second year palang ako and may mga mas matanda pa sa’kin pero sakin binigay kasi ako lang daw ang may kakayahang gampanan ang mga tungkulin ng isang leader._

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Congraats kuya deserve mo ‘yan UwU. Sana all magaling sumayaw. Haha_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Thank you Ji :)_

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Pakain ka naman d’yan hehe_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Kanino ako magpapakain? Sa’yo?_

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_HUH?!?!?! Anong pinagsasabi mo_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Haha joke lang Ji, sige treat kita next time._

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Luh kuya ‘wag mo akong jinojoke ng ganyan nagugutom ako tonight kainin kita d’yan eh._

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin alam ni Jisung kung saan niya nakukuha ang lakas ng loob. Nanlalamig ang kamay nitong nagchachat kay Minho at gusto na lamang niyang lamunin ng lupa ng makitang _typing_ si Minho.

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Hahaha. Gusto mo ba?_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jisung sa nareceive mula kay Minho. Nagbibiro lang ba ‘to?

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Sawa na din kasi ako sa kamay kamay lang_

Hindi man niya nakikita ang sarili ngunit alam niyang grabe ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. Si Minho ba talaga ang kausap niya? Bakit ganito.

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Kuya…?_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Hahaha. Tatanong lang naman ako._

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Seryoso ka ba kuya? Hindi joke time?_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_As what I’ve said, nagtatanong lang ako. I can find someone else naman._

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Jisung sa sinabi ni Minho. Kapag humindi siya ay maghahanap ng iba si Minho. Ayaw niyang mangyari ‘yon.

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Kuya…_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_You can say no naman, I’m not forcing you Ji. It’s just that, we’ve been friends for awhile now. And I know you’re smart enough to know that what we’re doing is beyond what bestfriends would do. So if you want something else, I am willing to give that to you. Like… fuck buddies?_

_Pero yun nga, that’s if you’re comfortable with me. You can say no and I can just keep it to myself_

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_When do you want to start?_

**_Minhopanget:_ **

_Hah?_

**_Jijijibaby:_ **

_Payag na ako to have a fubu relationship with you._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**_August 08, 2020_ **

“Ji… fuck… _ang sarap ng bunganga mo_ ”

Minho was Jisung’s first… obviously. Virgin pa si Jisung sa kahit ano, hands, mouth, pati na din sa pwet ay virgin siya.

_“Isagad mo sa lalamunan mo tang ina, ang sikip_ ” napuno ang kwarto ni Minho ng puro ungol lang ng nakatatanda. Hindi mapakali ang mga kamay ni Minho sa kung anong gagawin nito, kung itutulak ba niya ang ulo ni Jisung pababa pa o hihimasin niya ang makinis nitong braso, hindi niya alam.

Jisung’s mouth felt heaven para kay Minho, sobrang sikip nito at maliit pa dahil maliit lang din naman si Jisung. Halos mabilaukan si Jisung kapag pipilitin ni Minho na isagad ang pag-aari nito.

  
“You’re doing so good baby, para sa isang first timer, napakagaling mo na” pagpupuri nito.

Alam ni Minho na gustong gusto ni Jisung na pinupuri siya. He was a sucker for praises. Kaya alam ni Minho kung anong gagawin ni Jisung matapos siyang mapuri.

He got excited and sucked him harder.

“Ji, isubo mo ng buo. Fuck—ang sarap talaga”

Pinahinto ni Minho si Jisung kaya tinitigan lang siya nito, hinawakan ni Minho ang magkabilang pisngi ni Jisung at inangat ang sarili niyang katawan.

“Tap my thighs if it gets too much Ji… _kakantutin_ ko ‘yang bunganga mo ng mabilis okay?” tanong nito at agad na nakatanggap naman ng tango, “Napakaganda mo Jisung… _akin ka lang_ ”

Pagkatapos sabihin ‘yon ni Minho ay agad niyang binarurot ang bunganga ni Jisung. Puro ungol ang lumalabas mula kay Minho. He was using Jisung so good. Hindi mapigilan ni Jisung na mapaluha sa tuwing umaabot sa lalamunan niya ang ari ni Minho.

“Fuck Ji, ‘yan ba ang gusto mo? Ang kinakawawa ang bunganga mo? _Tang ina_ kung alam ko lang na ganito ka kasarap ay dati pa kita _kinantot_ ”

Tumango tango lamang si Jisung bilang sagot sa tanong ni Minho, nararamdaman niyang napapagod na ang bunganga niya dahil kanina pa ito pinapasukan ni Minho. Pero ayaw niyang tumigil, gusto niyang ginaganito siya ni Minho. Gusto niyang _binababoy_ siya ni Minho.

“Ji _tang ina lalabasan_ na ako, _ipuputok ko tong mga tamod_ ko sa bunganga mo at sisiguraduhin mong lulunokin mo lahat naiintindihan mo ba?” tanong ni Minho.

Tango lang ng tango si Jisung hanggang sa maramdaman niyang bumilis ang pagbayo ni Minho sa bunganga niya.

_“Tang ina—ayan na ako. Shit—Jisung, lunukin mo ang mga anak ko”_ sabi niya at isang saglit pa ay sinagad niya ang ari niya sa kailaliman ng lalamunan ni Jisung.

Ramdam ni Jisung ang pagputok ni Minho sa loob niya. Umaabante ang balakan ni Minho na para bang sinasagad ang bawat patak niya sa loob ng lalamunan ni Jisung.

Hingal na hingal si Minho na bumagsak sa kama niya habang si nasa loob parin ni Jisung ang ari niya. “Fuck—”

Dahan dahang inilabas ni Jisung ang nanlalambot na ari ni Minho sa bunganga niya bago tinignan ang nakapikit na lalaki.

“K-kuya…”

Napamulat si Minho sa narinig, “Bakit?”

“Pagod na ako”

Ngumiti si Minho, “Pagod ka na? Hindi pa tayo tapos… papaligayahin pa kita”

Umiling si Jisung, “Sa susunod na please. Napagod na ang bunganga ko”

Tumawa na lamang si Minho, “Sorry. Sige halika na dito” sabi ni Minho at tsaka hinila pataas si Jisung at pinatabi sa kanya. “Ayos ka lang ba?”

Naningkit ang mga mata ni Jisung, “ _Putang ina mo_ pala eh, matapos mong gawing parang puta ‘tong bunganga ko. First time ko kuya, FIRST TIME. Grabe parang malalagutan ako ng hininga kanina”

“Sorry. Nadala lang. At tsaka ang galing mo kayang sumubo, sure ka bang first time mo?”

Nakatanggap ng isang palo sa dibdib si Minho, “Ikaw palang ang lalaking nakikita ko ang _etits_ tapos ke-questionin mo yung virginity ko?”

“Haha joke lang, sumasayad pa ngipin mo kaya alam kong first time mo palang. Hayaan mo sa susunod gagaling ka na” sabi ni Minho at naalala ang sinabi ni Jisung, “Tsaka ano? _Etits?_ Ano ka bata? Sabihin mo nga _Tite_ ”

Inikutan na lamang siya ng mata ni Jisung, “Alam ko kung ano ‘yan. Pero kuya duh? Nakakahiya?”

“Nahiya ka pa eh umabot na nga sa lalamunan mo ‘tong tite ko. Kitang kita mo pa siya ngayon oh” sabi ni Minho kaya napatingin si Jisung sa ibaba ni Minho, “’Wag mong titigan baka tuklawin ka niyan”

“Epal ka talaga”

Natahimik ang dalawa, hinihimas lamang ni Minho ang likuran ni Jisung. Napatingala ang isa, “Kuya… ayos lang ba? Yung ginawa ko?”

“Maayos na maayos Ji, maniwala ka sa’kin”

“Sa susunod ako naman?”

“’wag kang mag-alala…” bumulong si Minho at tsaka hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo ni Jisung, “Sa susunod, _papasukin ka na ng tite ko_ ”

“Ang bastos mo talaga” sabi ni Jisung at nahihiyang isiniksik ang mukha sa dibdib ni Minho.

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary
> 
> \- new characters appearances  
> \- jealousy?  
> \- LQ but not totally LQ kasi wala namang label

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :< acad's been draining the shit out of me.

**iii**

“Jisung _tang ina_ you’re a life saver” sabi ni Seungmin at tsaka niyakap si Jisung ng mahigpit matapos nitong sabihin na may maiinterview na silang tatlo. “Pero sana naman bigyan mo kami ng heads up sa kung sino ang mga iinterviewhin namin ‘diba?”

Napatawa na lang si Jisung at umiling, “Surprise ko na ‘yon. We’ll meet them today sa college cafeteria para makilala niyo sila. Kaya bilisan niyo na baka naghihintay na sila sa’tin”

“Nakapagtataka na may nainvite ka na para mainterview natin. From college department pa eh ang alam ko isa kang mahiyaing bata, sino namang kakilala mo sa college?” takang tanong ni Felix at tsaka inayos ang bag niya.

“Felix sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mong may mainterview ipacancel ko na yung isa” bumusangot si Jisung dahil nang tinignan niya ang orasan ay halos 12:20 na, baka naiinip na sina Minho. “Bilisan niyo baka magback out pa sila”

Nang marating nila ang college canteen ay tumayo lamang ang dalawa para ilibot ang paningin habang si Jisung ay patuloy na naglalakad. Tumama ang mata nila sa isang table na may nakaupong tatlong lalaking nagtatawanan, doon kasi papunta si Jisung.

“What is he doing?” tanong ni Felix nang makita na malapit na si Jisung sa table ng tatlo.

Ngingiti ngiting lumapit si Jisung sa tatlo at agad naman siyang napansin ni Minho kaya kumaway ito at umusog ng kaunti para makaupo si Jisung.

“Oy Sung” bati ni Chan at tsaka inabutan ng soft drinks si Jisung na agad naman nitong tinanggap.

Natawa si Minho, “Last night sabi mo diet ka kaya no to soft drinks ka?” tanong ni Minho at tsaka bumungisngis, natawa din ang dalawang katapat nito.

Sarkastikong ngumiti si Jisung, “Kung nanahimik ka nalang?”

Agad namang tumahimik si Minho at nagpatuloy sa pagkain na dahilan kung bakit tumawa si Changbin, “Wala ka pala Minho eh. Taob.” Tinaas lamang ni Minho ang gitnang daliri at tsaka tumawa din.

“Ji yung mga kasama mo kanina pa nakatayo doon sa entrance” sabi ni Chan at nginuso ang dalawang nakatingin lamang kay Jisung.

Lumingon si Jisung sa dalawa at inikutan sila ng mata, “They’re probably surprised na kayo ang kasama ko today. Teka hilahin ko lang sila” sabi nito bago tumayo. Sinundan siya ng tatlong pares ng mata hanggang makalapit siya kina Seungmin.

“Cute nung isa” sambit ni Chan

Tinignan siya ni Minho, “Huy bata yan”

“Oo nga” sabi ni Chan, ilang segundo ang lumipas bago niya narealize ang sinabi ni Minho, “Gago ikaw pa talaga nagsabi niyan” dagdag nito sabay tawa.

“Oh my God Jisung are you for real?” agad na sabi ni Seungmin nang makalapit si Jisung sa kanila, “You mean we’re interviewing kuya Chan, Minho and Changbin?”

Lumingon si Jisung sa tatlo bago bumalik kay Seungmin, “I mean diba ang sabi mo gusto mo siyang interviewhin? So I asked for him and he agreed” sabi nito

“Oo, I’m thanking you for that pero how?”

Ngumiti si Jisung, “Let’s just say I have connections?” sabi nito at tinaas baba ang kilay, “Tara na baka mainip na sila kakahintay sa’tin” sabi niya sabay hila sa dalawa.

\--

“I guess we have to go now? We still have classes at 1:30 and I think may class pa kayo?” tanong ni Chan sa tatlo.

Tumango si Jisung, “Yung class naming ng 1 pm is the one that gave this project kaya we can say na we met up with our interviewees as an excuse, which is not totally an excuse kasi we did meet up with you” sabi nito, “And besides… the teachers will leave us off the hook since we’re literally what you call the ‘role models’ of our class”

“Role models but you got detention last time” sabi ni Minho at nakatanggap siya ng isang tapak sa paa, “aray”

“Kuya” ngumiti si Jisung, “Hindi ko naalalang hiningi ko ang opinyon mo ulit”

Natawa si Changbin, “Ikaw lang talaga nakakapagpatahimik d’yan Jisung. Laughtrip. Songs sayo bro”

“ _Putang ina mo Seo”_

Nanahimik lang sina Seungmin at Felix sa nakikita. Ilang minuto pa ay nagpaalam na ang tatlo, nahihiyang nagpaalam sina Seungmin at Felix sa tatlo habang si Jisung naman ay inikutan pa ng mata si Minho. Nang makaalis ang tatlo ay agad na tumingin ang mga ito kay Jisung.

“Ano?” tanong nito nang mapansin ang dalawa.

“Han Jisung ano ‘yon?” tanong ni Felix, “Ikaw na ang pokpok ng taon”

“Pinagsasabi niyo naman?”

Inikutan siya ng mata ni Seungmin, “Duh? Close ka sa tatlong pinakapoging Sophomores ng college department? Seo Changbin, captain ng college department’s basketball team. Christopher ‘Chan’ Bang, ang SSG Vice President. Tapos si Lee Minho, ang leader ng dance troupe ng college dept? Bakit hindi namin alam ‘to?”

Natawa si Jisung, “Ah… I’m not really close with kuya Chan and kuya Changbin, I just met them yesterday. About how I know them is a secret nalang muna, next time ko na sasabihin” ngumiti pa ito sa dalawa.

“Yuck” sabi na lamang ni Felix. “Pero omg? Ang pogi ni kuya Changbin, tapos did you see his arms grabe? Choke me po koya”

“Uy Felix kakakita mo palang sa tao” sabi naman ni Seungmin, “pero si kuya Chan grabe nakita mo ba yung mga ugat sa kamay niya? Grabe ilang beses kaya ‘yon mag-ano sa isang araw?”

“Ano?!”

“Mag-work out?” painosenteng tanong ni Seungmin kaya naman nakatanggap siya ng isang mahinang palo sa balikat.

“Lolo mo work out, magkakilala na tayo Seungmin kaya pwede ba” sabi naman ni Jisung at tsaka tumawa. “May numbers naman na kayo nung dalawa right? Then siguro naman safe na ang grades natin for this final requirement?” tumango ang dalawa, “Tara na balik na sa room”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kasalukuyang nasa library si Jisung at binabasa ang kanyang handouts dahil may quiz sila sa general mathematics para sa susunod na subject. Mag-isa lang niya dahil absent si Seungmin dahil may sakit at si Felix naman ay umuwi muna para magpalit ng damit dahil natapunan siya ng softdrinks habang naglalakad sa may cafeteria.

Taimtim na nagiisip si Jisung at nagte-takedown notes nang biglang may naglapag ng strawberry yogurt at cheesecake sa tapat niya. Inangat nito ang tingin at nakita si Minho.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong nito at tinaasan ng kilay si Minho.

“This is the library for the college department, I am the one that should be asking you that aren’t I?” sagot naman ni Minho bago umupo sa tapat ni Jisung.

“Your college is open for both high school and college students. What I meant is why are you here, sitting in front of me after handing me snacks?” tanong ulit ni Jisung bago binuksan ang yogurt, “Also snacks are not allowed sa library right?”

“Kakatapos ko lang attendan yung group meeting namin for a subject dito sa library and I saw you so I came to pass by” sagot ulit ni Minho, “And yes, snacks aren’t allowed here but it is allowed kapag hindi ka nakikita ng nagbabantay”

Tumango tango si Jisung bago bumalik sa nirereview, inilabas naman ni Minho ang phone niya at naglaro ng Mobile Legends. Nakailang banggit din si Jisung sa nirereview niya bago siya may naalala.

“Ahh right. Regarding sa interview can we do it na this weekends? May ilang weeks pa naman ako para tapusin yon pero may plus points daw kapag early bird and ayaw ko ng pinapatagal ang mga requirements ko” dire-diretsong sabi nito kaya natawa naman si Minho.

“Dahan dahan ka sa pagsasalita walang humahabol sa’yo” sabi nito na nakatanggap ng isang mahinang palo, “Weekends? Sorry Ji, uuwi ako sa bahay naming this week dahil birthday ng kapatid ko”

“Ohh. That’s fine then. Next next week nalang siguro ano?” tanong ni Jisung.

Isang ideya ang pumasok sa utak ni Minho, “Unless… you want to come with me? You can stay for the whole weekend if you want?”

“Kuya nakakahiya naman birthday ng kapatid mo ‘yon. Family bonding. Bakit naman ako sasama?” tanong nito.

Kalmado si Jisung na humindi pero sa totoo lang gusto na niyang sumigaw kasi naman hello? Meeting the family agad eh fuck buddies lang naman sila. Hindi niya alam kung mahaharap ba niya ang family ni Minho.

“Ji I insist? My brother and my family also want to meet some of my friends din since I always only bring Changbin and Chan, they’d be happy if malaman nilang may new friend ako” sabi ni Minho, “And besides if you come with me I can help you with your summary din para mas accurate”

Umiling si Jisung, “Just being my interviewee is already enough, I don’t want to take so much of your time kuya. But if you insist, I’d love to go with you” sabi nito at ngumisi, “You sure you’re inviting me para gawin ang project ko or you just want to fuck?”

“You read me too well, Ji”

Inikutan na lamang siya ng mata ni Jisung, “Katawan ko lang talaga ang habol mo sa akin ano?”

“Di mo sure” sabi nito bago tumawa at tumayo, “I need to go na. Bye cutie, go back to your studies” sabi ni Minho bago nag lean at pinisil ang pisngi ni Jisung.

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jisung, “Tsupi, shoo. Layas ka na istorbo ka” sabi niya at pinalo palo ang kamay ni Minho.

Tumawa na lamang si Minho bago nagwave ng kamay at naglakad palayo sa table ni Jisung. Akmang babalik na sana sa pagrereview si Jisung nang may biglang umupo nanaman sa harapan niya, inangat niya ang tingin at nakita ang isang babaeng hindi pa niya nakikita sa tanang buhay niya. Nakaupo ito at nakangiti sa kanya.

“Hi!”

Ngumiti ng bahagya si Jisung para hindi magmukhang mataray, “Hi ate” sambit na lamang nito.

“I’m Sana, Minatozaki Sana” sabi nito at inilahad ang kamay

“Jisung, Han Jisung”

_‘Mukha naman siyang mabait, maganda din siya kapag nakangiti’_ sabi ni Jisung sa utak niya

Hindi alam ni Jisung kung anong nangyari pero bigla na lamang nawala ang pekeng ngiti sa mukha ng babaeng kaharap nito, “I’m a part of the dance troupe and I see you’re close with Minho, to the point na bibigyan ka pa niya ng snacks dito. What are you? Wala naman siguro kayong something ano? I doubt na he’s gay, he probably just sees you as a younger brother, right?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jisung, “I don’t see where you’re coming from but Minho and I are friends” _fubus pa nga eh haliparot ka,_ “And I don’t really know bakit kailangan kong ipaalam sa’yo kung ano kami ni kuya”

Tumawa ng mahina si Sana bago nagsalita, “Oh My God! Don’t tell me you like Minho? Bakla ka, masyadong mataas ang pangarap mo”

_Oh My God mo mukha mo, I’m literally fucking with the man of your dreams_ , kulang nalang ay sabihin yan ni Jisung pero pinakalma niya ang sarili niya “Look, Ate I’m reviewing. Kaya kung wala kang magandang sasabihin umalis ka nalang kasi ayaw ko ding mageskandalo dito sa library”

“How dare you say that to me?” nagcross arms pa si Sana bago ngumiti ulit, “Anyway, I’m just saying this para hindi ka na umasa. I flirt with Minho all the time and he let me, he doesn’t bother stopping me from doing what I want. Sorry ka nalang, babae ang gusto niya. Keep dreaming though, libre mangarap” sabi nito bago tumayo at naglakad palayo kay Jisung.

Inikutan na lamang niya ng mata ang papalayong babae bago bumalik sa pagrereview.

Hindi naman siya nabother.

Hindi talaga.

_Slight?_

Kahit anong pilit ni Jisung ay hindi na mawala sa utak niya ang pinagsasasabi ng babaeng ‘yon. Hindi naman sa nabwisit siya or nagselos pero ang irritating pa rin para sa kanya ng nangyari. Halos gumawa ang babaeng ‘yon ng eskandalo dahil lang nakita niyang hinatiran ni Minho ng pagkain si Jisung. Magaayos na sana siya ng gamit niya nang may bigla nanamang umupo sa upuan sa tapat niya. _Bakit ba ang daming umeeksena sa pagrereview ko?_

Tumingala siya at nakita ang isang lalaking medyo pamilyar

“I saw what Sana did and how you’ve been irritated ever since she left” sabi nito kaya tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Jisung, “Oh my bad I thought you knew me, I’m Hwang Hyunjin. I’m friends with kuya Minho since we’re from the same dance troupe”

“Oh hi” sambit na lamang ni Jisung bago nagpatuloy sa pagayos ng gamit, “And to clear things out, hindi ako nabother sa mga sinabi niya. I’m bothered because of how war freak she is, ako yung nahihiya sa mga ginawa niya kanina”

Natawa naman si Hyunjin, “That’s because she’s really embarrassing kapag gano’n siya. Pero okay naman siya as a friend, as long as hindi mo lapitan or kausapin si Minho, maliban if straight kang tao. She’s like, really possessive kahit hindi naman sila”

“Possessive?” bulong ni Jisung at napangiti sa mga pumapasok na ideya sa utak niya, “When ang next dance practice niyo?” tanong nito kay Hyunjin.

“We have one later, at 4:30 I think?” nagisip isip pa si Hyunjin kung tama ba ang oras na sinabi niya, “Oo pala 4:30 kasi maaga daw magpapauwi si kuya Minho mamaya”

“Sige thank you” sabi ni Jisung, “See you later I guess?”

\--

“Bye Lixie” sabi ni Jisung at kumaway kay Felix

Kumunot ang noo ni Felix, “San punta mo? Hindi diyan ang daan mo pauwi”

Ngumiti lang si Jisung, “I have something to do muna kasi, I’ll go home din naman after”

“Okay ingat ka hah” sabi ni Felix at tsaka kumaway bago naglakad paalis.

Dumaan muna si Jisung saglit sa isang store na nadaanan niya at bumili ng bottled water na katamtaman ang laki bago nagpatuloy sa paglalakad papunta sa hall kung saan madalas magpractice ang grupo nina Minho. He wasn’t really planning to get into that girl’s level pero dahil sinabi ni Hyunjin na may pagkapossesive ito ay may ideyang pumasok sa utak niya.

Nang marating niya ang hall ay kasalukuyang sumasayaw ang mga ito at pinapractice ang steps ng maigi. Napalingon sa gawi niya si Minho kaya ngumiti lang siya, isang kunot noo ang kanyang natanggap mula sa lalaki. Umupo sa gilid si Jisung kung saan may mga upuan at pinanood ang grupo. Nakita naman nito si Sana na masamang nakatingin sa kanya kaya umiwas siya ng tingin at ngumiti ng bahagya.

“Water break for ten minutes, balik din kayo agad” nag-echo sa hall ang boses ni Minho kaya naman napatingin si Jisung dito. Tumatakbo si Minho papalapit sa pwesto ni Jisung kaya agad nitong iniabot ang tubig na binili, “What brings you here?” tanong nito at tinanggap ang tubig bago umupo sa tabi ni Jisung.

Nakita ni Jisung na nakatingin pa rin si Sana sa kanya kaya naman humarap ito kay Minho at ngumiti bago pinisil ang pisngi ng nakakatanda, “Wala naman. I just got bored so I went here” sabi ni Jisung habang patuloy ang pagtawa at pagpisil.

“What are you doing?” takang tanong ni Minho dahil hindi naman madalas maging ganito si Jisung.

“Wala lang. I’m just in the mood to piss someone off” sabi nito bago kunin ang sariling panyo mula sa bulsa at pinunasan ang pawis ni Minho, “Bakit ba napakapogi mo? Nagkakaroon tuloy ako ng kaaway”

Kumunot ang noo ni Minho, “Kaaway? Why? Anong nangyari?”

“Someone from your dance troupe approached me earlier nung umalis ka and started babbling nonsense stuff” umikot ang mata ni Jisung nang maalala ang nangyari, “Big yikes, may eskandalosa sa group mo”

“Oh, was it Sana?” tanong ni Minho

Sumama ang mukha ni Jisung, “Seems like what she was saying were not nonsense kasi based sa sinabi mo, alam mo na kung anong ginawa niya”

“No I don’t. I just heard she was doing some things sa mga taong nakakausap ko lalo na if they look like someone na interested sa akin or malapit sa’kin” depensa nito.

“You knew but you’re not doing anything at hinahayaan mo lang siya? That’s kinda messed up kuya. She also said you let her flirt with you and you don’t bother stopping her from doing it” sinamaan ni Jisung ng tingin si Minho.

Bumuntong hininga si Minho, “I let her because ayaw niyang magpatigil. I grew tired. But I don’t entertain her” sabi nito, “Wait Jisung are you jealous?” tanong nito bago ngumisi.

Namula naman si Jisung. Was he jealous? Hindi diba? Hindi naman siya affected totally sa mga sinabi ni Sana.

“No, I am not. It’s just that, if you’re going to flirt with someone, do it with someone better than her. You know what? If you’re actually straight and going to date some girl next time, I don’t really care. As long as it’s not her” sabi ni Jisung bago tumayo, bago pa siya magsisisigaw dito dahil sa inis ay mabuti nang umalis na lamang siya. “You know what? This conversation is nonsense kuya. Bumalik ka na sa practice niyo and I’m going home”

“Ji—” naputol ang sasabihin ni Minho nang may tumawag sa kanya.

“Miiin~ it’s more than ten minutes na. Let’s practice na” narinig ni Jisung kung gaano kalandi ang boses ni Sana na dahilan bakit lalo siyang nainis.

Nagpapalit palit ang tingin ni Minho kay Jisung at sa dance troupe na naghihintay sa kanya.

Umikot ang mata ni Jisung dahil alam naman na niya ang gagawin ni Minho.

“Let’s talk about this next time. Sor—” hindi na pinatapos ni Jisung ang sasabihin ni Minho dahil naglakad na ito papalayo sa lalaki.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays para general hehehe


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Samgyupsarap with friends and then Minho showed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update sksks i'm so sorry di ko din alam kung may nagbabasa pa.

**iv**

  
Vibrate ng vibrate ang phone ni Jisung habang nasa klase, ilang beses na ding lumabas ang pangalan ni Minho sa caller i.d habang nakikinig siya sa klase. Dalawang araw na niyang hindi pinapansin ang text ng lalaki o kahit man lang sagutin ang mga tawag niya. Madalas din ay umuuwi na siya pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng klase kaya naman ay hindi na siya napupuntahan pa ni Minho.

“Jisung, patayin mo na ‘yang phone mo kung hindi mo sasagutin kasi ang ingay, sa totoo lang” sabi ni Seungmin at sinamaan ng tingin ang kanina pang nagiingay na sa cellphone ni Jisung.

Bumuntong hininga na lamang si Jisung bago pinatay ang phone, “Sorry”

Agad na nagtinginan si Felix at Seungmin nang makita kung gaano katamlay ang kaibigan, “Labas tayo later? Samgyup? Namiss ko na magsamgyup eh” aya ni Felix.

“Ay true, tara Ji. Tagal na din nating di nag samgyup parang hindi ko na alam ang lasa no’n” dagdag naman ni Seungmin.

“Kayo nalang, madami pa akong kailangang gawin—” natigil ang sasabihin ni Jisung nang pitikin ni Felix ang tenga niya, “Aray”

“Hindi kumpleto kapag wala ang isa, it’s either kakain ka kasama kami or kakain ka kasama kami” sabi ni Felix at tsaka nagcross arms.

Tumawa ng bahagya si Jisung, “Mukhang hindi ako makakahindi ampotek, sige na nga” pagsuko nito.

“Aba dapat lang. Sasapakin kita kapag hindi ka sumama mamaya” sabi naman ni Seungmin, “Masyado kang down, do you want to talk about it?”

Umiling si Jisung, “It was a petty reason, wala namang kailangang ikabahala. Pero need ko malibre mamaya since wala akong dalang extra money ngayon”

“Amputa, sige pass na sa samgyup. Magmukmok ka nalang mag-isa mo” sabi ni Felix kaya naman natawa ang dalawa. “Joke lang, nagbigay na ng allowance ang CHED so… I can treat you. Para naman sumaya ka hindi yung para kang binagsakan ng langit at lupa”

Tumawa na lamang si Jisung bago bumalik sa ginagawa.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, “Anong problema n’yan ba?” tanong ni Seungmin, “May nangyari ba?”

Nagkibit balikat si Felix, “Hindi ko din alam. Basta ang alam ko okay pa ‘yan last time nung wala ka until uwian kaso may pinuntahan daw siya bago umuwi”

“Daldal niyo parang wala ako dito” inikutan ni Jisung ng mata ang dalawa, “Alam niyo? I don’t think I need to hide it na eh. I’m going to tell you later sa lunch pero now can you two please tone it down? I’m doing something”

Natuwa naman ang dalawa dahil may chismis nanaman silang matatanggap kaya naman sinunod na lamang ng dalawa ang wala sa mood na si Jisung.

\--

“Wait what?” tanong ni Felix nang matapos si Jisung sa pagsasalita.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa school park kung saan wala masyadong tao, meron man ay may dalawa lang at malayo pa ang mga ito sa kanila.

“Kind of figured out na you’re close with kuya Minho since you said last time na you only met kuya Chan and kuya Changbin but didn’t mention na close kayo nung isa” sabi naman ni Seungmin, “So you’re like in some sort of relationship with kuya? Like M.U gano’n?” tanong nito.

Of course, Jisung left out the fact that he and Minho is in a fuck buddy relationship. Hindi naman kailangang malaman pa ng dalawa ‘yon.

“I don’t know? We’re in good terms. We’re sweet and we cuddle most of the time sa may apartment niya. We didn’t label it as M.U because we didn’t really have a plan to be in a relationship” sabi ni Jisung, “I like him, but he’s way too far from my range. He’s rich, magaling sumayaw, matalino, habulin. So I’m okay with the friendship we have to be honest” bumuntong hininga si Jisung pagkatapos nitong magsalita.

“Ji, can you please stop with that cliché dramatic line shit you’re saying. Wala ka sa isang teleserye to be comparing your differences sa life” sabi ni Seungmin

Tumawa si Felix, “I know right? Also Ji, you’re literally the same. Matalino ka, cute ka, magaling ka kumanta, madami din naman ang nagbabalak pumorma sa’yo kaso nga lang nakakaintimidate ‘yang intelligence mo”

“You and kuya Minho are just the same, maybe he’s rich pero it’s 2021 na, iilan nalang ang tumitingin sa wealth ng family” dagdag ni Seungmin.

“We don’t even know if he’s up to being in a relationship with the same sex?” napailing si Jisung nang may maalala, “Ah right, that’s really not my problem.”

“What? So you mean liking him more than friend isn’t your problem? Then ano?” tanong ni Felix

“We kind of fought last time? Oh no, I brought up some things and started a fight with him—” hindi natapos ang sasabihin ni Jisung nang tumawa si Seungmin.

“Ji ang haba ng hair mo hah? Hindi kayo, hindi ka sure sa label niyo pero nagi-start ka ng away? Ang lakas ng loob?” pangaasar ni Seungmin.

Natawa din ng bahagya si Jisung bago inikutan ng mata si Seungmin, “Tumahimik ka, anyway, so ayun nga. I started a fight with him kasi naman? Yung babaeng kasama nila sa dance troupe, yung Sana ba ‘yon, basta ‘yon. She went to me saying na she likes Minho and bakit daw ang close naming dalawa and said some shit na hindi ko na pinakinggan pa, so I went to their practice last time and tried to piss her off but instead I’m the one who got pissed kasi after all this time hinahayaan lang pala ni Minho na harutin siya nung babaeng ‘yon”

Tumango tango si Felix, “So like you two are flirting but he lets other girl flirt with him too? That’s messed up”

“Maybe the girl was too clingy so he decided not to waste time on her kaya hinayaan nalang niya?” tanong naman ni Seungmin.

“That’s what he said, pero ‘diba? Ang irritating na malaman na may ganon palang nagaganap sa kanila? So ‘yon I ended up saying na if he’s actually straight and is planning to be with some girl might as well not with her kasi grabe ang eskandalosa? I ended up leaving na galit bago pa siya matapos sa sinasabi niya”

“Paano ‘yan I thought you’re planning to finish your project na this weekend? Are you going to switch interviewees?” tanong ni Felix

“Nah. I can manage naman. I can be professional with him since grades tong pinaguusapan. I don’t mind being in the same place with him habang galit ako”

“Haba ng hair mo Ji, nagagawa mong magalit sa isang Lee Minho. Lee Minho na ‘yan ng BatangHamogzxc” sabi ni Felix at tumawa, “Malapit na mag time, should we go na? Excited na din ako mag samgyup later”

“Etong si Felix basta talaga samgyup eh” umiling iling pa si Seungmin bago tumayo

\--

“Tagal na nung last na kumain tayo ditto sa Samgyupsarap ano?” panimula ni Felix nang magsimula itong kumain.

Tumango tango na lamang ang dalawa bago sinalinan ng Soju ang glass nila. “Sorry hah Felix nagtitipid kasi kami, ‘di namin masabayan yang cravings mo” sabi ni Seungmin

“Wala namang huhuli sa atin dito ano?” pagtatanong ni Jisung bago tunggain ang baso niya na ikinatawa naman ng dalawa, “What?”

“Nagtanong ka pa eh iinumin mo din naman pala agad”

“Bakit ba?” sagot nito pabalik at tsaka nilagyan muli ang baso niya

Nagpatuloy lamang sila sa pagkain pero hindi tumagal ay bumukas ang pintuan dahil tumunog ang mga chimes na nakasabit sa doorway at iniluwa nito ang tatlong lalaking hindi nila inaasahan na mapapadpad doon.

“Huy sina Kuya Chan, tawagin natin” sabi ni Seungmin at hindi pa man nakakasagot si Jisung ay agad na kumaway si Seungmin at tinawag ang mga ito na agad naman siyang napansin.

“Seungmin” diin ni Felix at sinamaan ng tingin ang kaibigan bago inginuso si Jisung.

Mukha namang naalala ni Seungmin ang dahilan kung bakit sila nagsamgyup dahil medyo nagkaroon ng worry sa mukha nito. “Oh my God”

“It’s fine ano ba kayo” sabi nalang ni Jisung bago kinuha ang chopsticks at kumuha ng karne.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were here” bati ni Chan nang makalapit at agad na umupo sa tabi ni Seungmin.

Si Changbin naman ay umupo sa tabi ni Felix at s’yempre si Minho sa tabi ni Jisung.

“Kuya Chan it was a biglaang lakad, we don’t usually plan our gala after school kasi we always end up not doing it” sagot ni Jisung, nagtaka naman ang mga kaibigan sa biglaang pagbago ng mood nito, ang akala nila ay hindi siya magsasalita ngayong katabi na niya ang taong iniiwasan niya. “Kumain na kaya kayo din? Order nalang tayo ng isa pang set”

Napansin ni Minho ang tatlong bote ng Soju at hindi niya napigilang magtanong, “You drank?”

Umikot ang mata ni Jisung bago uminom ulit sa baso, “Am I not allowed to?” sabi nito pagkababa niya ng inumin.

“You have low alcohol tolerance Ji, just drink up to one bottle and that’s it” sabi ni Minho at tsaka inilayo kay Jisung ang bote ng Soju.

Sinamaan lang niya ng tingin si Minho bago sumagot, “Oh please Kuya Minho, if you’re just here para pagbawalan ako on what I should do I’d prefer if you three leave us alone and go seat somewhere else”

“Anong ganap?” pabulong na tanong ni Chan kay Seungmin, halos himatayin sa kilig si Seungmin dahil malapit lang sa tenga niya ang hininga ni Chan.

“A-ah eh. May LQ” sagot na lamang ni Seungmin

Napatango tango si Chan, mukhang gan’on din naman ang tinanong ni Changbin kay Felix.

“Look Ji, are you still mad from what happened last time? You didn’t even talk to me para maclear natin yung misunderstanding and you went home agad diba? Bakit ba galit na galit ka eh hindi mo nga ako pinagexplain?” hindi man ipahalata ay bakas sa tono ni Minho na inis na din siya.

Buti na lamang ay kakaunti lang ang tao sa loob ng restaurant at hindi pa sila masyadong nagiingay kaya walang pumapansin sa kanila.

Halos sumabog sa inis si Jisung dahil sa narinig, “There’s no need to explain naman na eh? It was never a misunderstanding kasi it was clear to me kung anong nangyari and what that girl was doing. I heard your reason and so? That doesn’t change everything” bumaling ito sa mga kaibigan, “I’m sure you all would know na I’m not in the mood to eat na. I need to go, bago pa ako magwala dito” sabi nito at tsaka ngumiti sa apat bago kinuha ang bago at umalis.

“Mind telling us what happened between the two of you?” tanong ni Changbin kay Minho kaya naman sinabi lahat ni Minho ang nangyari nung nakaraan. Mula sa pagconfront ni Sana kay Jisung hanggang sa nangyari nung dance practice nila.

Tumango tango si Chan, “Jisung have the rights to be angry, what you did was messed up to be honest”

“Kuya Chan was right, it was pretty messed up. Kapag yung nilalandi ko nagpapalandi sa iba, malamang maiinis din ako” sagot naman ni Felix.

“What should I do then?” tanong ni Minho

“Talk to him?”

“He doesn’t answer my texts and calls”

“Then go to his house?” suggestion ni Chan, “If you cant contact him through phone then go directly to his house”

“There’s one problem though” pagaalala ni Seungmin, “If you’re going to his house and talk about this problem, Jisung might get in trouble. Hindi siya out sa family niya”

“So I guess I need to settle it before he goes home” sabi ni Minho at tsaka tumayo para habulin si Jisung, hoping na hindi pa siya nakakauwi dahil medyo napatagal din ang pagkwento niya sa apat.

Habang tumatakbo papunta sa sakayan ng tricycle ay pilit na tinatawagan ni Minho si Jisung kahit alam niyang hindi siya sasagutin nito. Nang makalapit siya sa may sakayan ay wala siyang nakitang Jisung kaya naman ay inilibot nito ang paningin sa paligid.

Di kalayuan ay nakita niya si Jisung na nakaupo habang kumakain ng ice cream

Kasama si Hyunjin.

Sumama ang tingin ni Minho at tsaka tumakbo papalapit kay Jisung. Hindi nito narinig ang pinaguusapan at ang huling narinig niyang lumabas kay Jisung ay _‘peste ka sabi mo cute ako’_ bago niya hilain ang kamay nito.

“Aray ano ba— Kuya?” takang pagtatanong ni Jisung nang magtama ang mata nila, “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk Jisung” sabi na lamang nito.

“Kuya Minho, naguusap kami ni Jisung though?” ngumiti ngiti pa si Hyunjin na para bang iniinis si Minho, at nagtagumpay naman siya.

“Pwede ba Hwang? ‘Wag kang makisabat?” inis na sabi nito at tsaka hinila si Jisung.

Hindi na nakapagpaalam si Jisung kay Hyunjin dahil pilit siyang hinihila ni Minho sa kung saan man. Nakalayo sila sa may sakayan at nakarating sa isang park na malapit, doon ay iniupo ni Minho si Jisung sa may mga upuan.

“Ano bang problema mo?” tanong ni Jisung kay Minho.

“Wala akong problema Jisung, ikaw ang may problema. Kaya kita hinila papunta dito ay para mapagusapan ang mga problema mo sa akin dahil ayaw mong sagutin ang mga tawag ko” iritadong sabi ni Minho at tumayo sa harapan ni Jisung, “Now talk, I’ve listened to Chan and the rest about this issue and gusto ko malaman ang side mo”

“You’ve talked with Kuya Chan about this? And hindi ka pa rin nalinawan?” takang tanong ni Jisung

Umiling lamang si Minho, “Nalinawan ako, pero gusto ko lang talaga maintindihan yung side mo at sa kung anong gusto mong gawin ko, should I avoid her or something? Ji tell me kung anong gusto mong gawin ko hindi yung bigla ka nalang magagalit at iiwasan ako”

Tumawa ng bahagya si Jisung, “Kuya you’re unbelievable, really. You’re making it look like ang sama kong tao and I’m making you avoid people. No, I am not saying na avoid her and don’t talk to her. Ang akin lang kasi sana at least stop her? Nagpapatuloy siya sa ginagawa niya dahil akala niya interested ka because you are not stopping her. That’s all… not that I’m forcing you to do this. You have all the choices to pick”

“You can’t say I have all the choices to pick kasi if I choose not to avoid her, you’ll be the one avoiding me”

“Wait are you seriously choosing between me or stopping that Sana?” tanong ni Jisung, “You know what? I give up. Continue let her flirt and do moves with you, I don’t care at all” sabi nito at tsaka tumayo at akmang aalis na sana.

Ngunit biglang hinawakan ni Minho ang kamay ni Jisung at hinila ito papalapit sa kanya bago yakapin. “Joke lang, joke lang. Ito naman hindi mabiro” panimula ni Minho, “I’ve talked with your friends and mine earlier and I know where you’re coming from. Okay sige, simula ngayon I’ll stop her whenever she does something okay? ‘Wag na magalit hah?”

Pinalo ni Jisung ng bahagya ang dibdib ni Minho, “Ewan ko sa’yo”

“Ito talagang baby Jisung na’to napakamatampuhin” sabi ni Minho at tsaka tumawa, “’Wag kang magalala wala kang kaagaw”

“Anong wala eh ang dami kaya” sagot ni Jisung

“Hindi ko naman sila _kinakantot_ ” biglang sabi ni Minho kaya tinulak siya ni Jisung, “Bakit?”

“Sabi na nga ba nagsosorry ka kasi may plano ka nanaman eh” sabi ni Jisung bago naglakad palayo, “Ewan ko sa’yo manigas ka diyan”

“ _Matigas na, kanina pa_ ” sabi ni Minho at tsaka tumawa

Tumili na lamang si Jisung bago tumakbo at iwanan si Minho.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already planned to create side stories pero for now, SeungChan palang ang plot na nasa utak ko. Will probably start that kapag medyo natapos na 'to. and yes, SeungChan's plot is also... r-18 hehe


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk anong summary neto tbh ang gulo walang summary HAHAHA bala kayo jan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // This chapter contains explicit dirty talks (Like really really dirty), car blowjobs, lowkey (?) possessive sex
> 
> // idk but this chapter is just pure filth? I mean, this whole story is pure filth but yeah heads up na lang dahil medyo wild ang chapter na ‘to kumpara sa previous chapters.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @sungielino i write socmed fics din so if you want lang naman

**v**

“K-kuya… oh God” halos mapapikit si Jisung nang biglang bilisan ni Minho ang pagbayo sa kanya. “That feels so good”

“Masarap ba hah Jisung? Masarap ba?” tanong ni Minho at tsaka pinapak ng halik ang leeg ng nakababata, “Masarap ba maging puta?”

Tumango tango na lamang si Jisung habang pilit na inaabot ang buhok ni Minho para hawakan ang mga ito.

“Jisung pag tinatanong kita gusto ko sumagot ka” pagsabi ni Minho at tsaka kinagat ang leeg ni Jisung.

Napasinghap si Jisung nang maramdaman ang pagsakit ng leeg dahil sa kagat, “F-fuck… O-oo kuya. Ang sarap maging puta mo” sabi nito at napapikit nang biglang isagad ni Minho ang pagbayo, “S-shit”

“Gustong gusto mong maging puta ko pero nilalandi mo si Hyunjin kanina? Bakit? Nagsasawa ka na ba sa akin?” bakas ang pagiging sarkastiko sa boses nito, “Sa tingin mo ba mapapaligaya ka ni Hwang katulad nito? Lalabasan ka ba ng tatlong beses kapag siya ang _kumantot_ sa’yo?”

Jisung was overwhelmed, ibang iba ang feeling kapag pinapasok siya ni Minho kasabay ng pagd-dirty talk nito sa kanya. Hindi agad nakasagot si Jisung kaya naman tumigil si Minho sa paggalaw.

“K-kuya?” halos maiyak si Jisung nang biglang hugutin ni Minho ang ari niya, pumintig pintig ang butas ni Jisung nang mawala ang nakapasok sa kanya.

“Sabi ko kapag tinatanong kita sumagot ka hindi ba?” sambit ni Minho

“K-kuya please… ipasok mo na ulit” pagmamakaawa ni Jisung ngunit ngumisi lamang ang nakakatanda.

“Beg for it, Ji” sabi nito sabay puwesto ng ari niya sa tapat ng butas ni Jisung, “Beg for it. Gusto kong malaman gaano ka kahayok sa _tite_ ko”

Napasimangot si Jisung sa narinig, ito ang minsan ayaw niya sa mga pinapagawa ni Minho sa kanya, not in a bad way. Ayaw lang niyang nagmumukhang gutom na gutom sa sex (which in fact he is), ngunit wala naman siyang magagawa. Malapit na siyang labasan at si Minho ang may hawak ng kapalaran niya.

Lumunok saglit si Jisung bago tinignan si Minho sa mata, “Kuya… fuck me please. Gawin mo akong puta mo ngayong gabi, gustong gusto ko kapag pinapasok mo ako kuya, make me yours” iyak nito sabay yakap sa katawan ni Minho

Natuwa naman si Minho sa narinig kaya walang pagsabi ay bigla niyang sinagad ang pagpasok kay Jisung, “Ganito ba ang gusto mo Jisung? Yung winawarak kita? Gustong gusto mo ‘yon diba”

“Oo kuya… ple-please malapit na” sabi ni Jisung sabay yakap ng mahigpit sa leeg ni Minho.

Sinunod naman ni Minho ang gusto ni Jisung at sinagad at binilisan ang bawat pagpasok niya sa loob ng butas nito. Hindi pa nagtagal ay naramdaman na ni Minho ang nabubuong sensasyon sa loob ng katawan niya. Malapit na din siya.

“Ji, malapit na ako. Ipuputok ko sa loob mo” sabi na lamang ni Minho at tsaka itinodo ang bawat bayo.

Nauna nang labasan si Jisung kaya naman ay nanghihina na niyang sinasalubong ang bawat paggalaw ni Minho. Napuno ng ingay nila ang buong kwarto ni Minho. Ilang segundo lamang ay naglabas ng isang mahabang ungol si Minho kasabay ng pagsagad niya sa kailaliman ng butas ni Jisung.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Jisung ang pagpintig ng ari ni Minho sa loob niya kasabay ay ang pagbagsak ni Minho sa ibabaw niya.

“Fuck—that was so good Ji” sabi ni Minho sabay halik sa labi ni Jisung na siya namang sinagot nito. Nagpalitan sila ng laway bago sila napagod at humiga sa tabi ng isa’t isa.

Hindi alam ni Jisung kung anong mararamdaman niya, lalo lamang lumalim ang nararamdaman niya para kay Minho matapos ang nangyari. Ganoon naman lagi, mas nafa-fall siya kapag katapos nilang mag sex.

“Kuya pagod na ako” sabi ni Jisung sabay yakap kay Minho gamit ang isang kamay.

Natawa lamang si Minho bago inilagay sa likod ni Jisung ang mga kamay niya at hinagod ang likuran nito. “Kailangan pa nating maligo Ji”

“Maya na. Kapag nakapagpahinga na ako utang na loob” sabi na lamang ni Jisung bago ipinikit ang mga mata ang isinubsob ang mukha sa kili kili ni Minho.

Ngumiti si Minho sa ginawa ni Jisung dahil may kiliti din siya doon. “Friday na bukas. Anong balak mong gawin natin?”

Tumingala si Jisung para makasagot, “I can go home muna to grab some clothes tapos diretso na tayo sa house niyo?” Hindi na sana siya magsasalita pa nang maalala niya ang sinabi ni Minho kanina, “And also to clear things out, I am not flirting with Hyunjin earlier. He just told me I was cute but his boyfriend is cuter daw. Kaya pwede ba? Don’t dirty talk me saying I flirted with someone. Duh di ako katulad mo”

“Heto nanaman tayo” sambit ni Minho at bumuntong hininga na ikinatawa ni Jisung.

“Joke lang” sabi nito at tsaka isinuksok ang mukha sa leeg ni Minho at niyakap ito.

“Napakababy naman ni Ji” tumawa pa si Minho ng mahina bago niyakap pabalik si Jisung.

“Baby naman talaga ako” bulong ni Jisung na narinig ni Minho.

“Baby, baby Jisung. Baby ka naman talaga eh, baby ko?”

Jisung tensed as he felt his stomach flutter, _‘baby ko’_. Ang sarap pakinggan sa tenga ang mga katagang iyon galing kay Minho.

“Tapos daddy kita?” nilayo ni Jisung ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Minho upang makita ang reaksyon nito sa sinabi, “Daddy~ Daddy Minho” panguuyam nito at tinusok tusok ang tagiliran ni Minho.

“Kinky” Minho teased, “’Wag mo akong matawag tawag na daddy, Jisung. Kakatapos lang natin, kapag ako _tinigasan_ ulit lagot ka” sabi nito at tumawa.

Inikutan na lamang niya ng mata ang lalaki, “Ewan ko sa’yo bahala ka d’yan” sabi ni Jisung bago tumayo at tumakbo papunta sa banyo.

“Hoy Ji!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“So pagkaalis ni Kuya Minho kahapon ay hinabol ka niya sa may sakayan tapos nakita niya kayong naguusap ni Hyunjin kaya kinaladkad ka niya papunta sa may playground at nagusap kayo?” tanong ni Felix at nakatanggap naman ito ng tango, “Sounds like a movie scene, familiar pero di ko sure”

They are currently in their respective rooms at naguusap dahil recess time naman. Kakabalik lang nila matapos bumili sa labas ng campus.

“Jisung sure ka bang wala kayong label? To be honest mukha kayong magjowa kahapon na nagkaroon ng misunderstanding” sabi ni Seungmin sabay kagat sa kinakain niya, “Shocks ang sarap pala netong skewered caramelized bananas?”

Sinamaan lang ni Jisung ng tingin si Seungmin, “Tang inang skewered eme yan, bananacue lang ‘yan eh” sabi nito.

“Epal mo”

“Feeling ko talaga bet ka din niyan si Kuya Minho eh, kaso siguro stucked lang siya sa idea na baka hindi ka ready and that baka hindi mo siya bet?” sabi naman ni Felix sabay kagat din sa bananacue na hawak niya, “Oo nga noh? Buti nalang bumili tayo d’yan kina Auntie Bebang”

“True lang? I feel like both of you are just scared to step up kasi akala niyo hindi niyo gusto ang isa’t isa. But why not give it a try?” sabi ulit ni Seungmin.

“Should I? Kaso ang ano naman? Like ako ang nagfirst move? Sa ganda kong ‘to?” sabi ni Jisung na ikinatawa naman ng dalawa.

“Ganda? Jisung? Saang banda?” biglang sumingit at umupo sa tabi nila si Juyeon na nakatanggap ng isang palo sa braso mula kay Jisung, “Aray ko babe”

“Babe babe ka d’yan epal ampotek” sabi ni Jisung at pinisil ang braso ni Juyeon na dahilan ng pagngiwi nito dahil sa sakit.

“Aray kakaupo ko lang dito minamaltrato mo na agad ako, tanggap ko nang under ako sa relasyong ito” sabi nito at tumawa.

“Bakit ang landi mo Juyeon?” takang tanong ni Felix.

Nagkibit balikat na lamang si Juyeon bago kunin ang tokneneng na nasa harapan ni Jisung kaya napasimangot ito.

“Uy gutom ako ano ba” pinisil ulit ni Jisung ang braso ng taong kumuha ng pagkain niya.

“Aray, aray. Isa lang naman ang kinuha ko” sabi ni Juyeon bago tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo at pinisil ang pisngi ni Jisung, “Salamat sa tokneneng” at umalis na ito.

Tinitigan na lamang ni Jisung ang dalawang piraso ng tokneneng, na kanina ay tatlo, na nasa harapan niya.

“Pogi din no’n ano?” biglang sabi ni Seungmin kaya napatingin ang dalawa sa kanya, “Hay nako alam ko ‘yang mga titig niyo. I’m just stating what’s obvious. Kung hindi ko lang bet ang mas nakakatanda sa akin baka tinalunan ko na ‘yang si Juyeon”

“Ang kalat?” tawang sabi ni Jisung at tsaka tinignan ang likuran ni Juyeon, “His features are oddly familiar, I don’t know why”

“Same” sabi na lamang ni Felix at ipinagsawalang bahala ang naiisip.

“By the way I can’t sama mamaya if may gala kayo. I need to go home to grab some of my things pa eh” biglang naalala ni Jisung na pupunta pala siya sa bahay nina Minho ngayon.

Takang tinignan ng dalawa si Jisung, “Why? Maglalayas ka na ba?” tanong ni Felix

“Nah, I’m staying sa bahay nina Kuya Min for the whole weekend since I need to finish the interview na and since birthday ng brother niya, he invited me sa residence nila to meet his family and do my requirement as well” pageexplain ni Jisung na dahilan kung bakit tinitigan siya ng dalawa, “Why?”

“Hindi kayo pero meet the family agad? Ang haba ng hair talaga?” tawa ni Seungmin.

“Duh? Anong meet the family ka d’yan. Makikikain lang naman ako doon”

“Pero alam niyo ba?” paninimula ni Seungmin kaya naman napunta sa kanya ang atensyon ng dalawa, “May something kay kuya Chan eh. Napakafamiliar niya for me? Parang may something sa face niya na I’ve seen somewhere pero hindi personal?”

“Gutom lang yan Seungs. Eto yung last sa tokneneng ko baka kailangan mo pa” sabi ni Jisung sabay abot sa kanya ng last na piraso ng tokneneng.

Umiling iling si Seungmin, “Noo! I’m serious like legit na legit, may something kay kuya Chan eh”

“Kaka alter mo yan gago” sabi ni Felix at natawa sa kanya.

“Hays siguro nga”

\--

_“Nak may pinuntahan muna kami ng papa mo, wala kami sa bahay and ang alam ko nasa lamesa ang susi mo. Paano ka makakapasok ngayon niyan? Akala naming makikitulog ka sa bahay ng kaibigan mo kaya di na namin pinakeelaman yung susi mo”_ sabi ng nanay ni Jisung sa kabilang linya.

“Hala paano ‘yan ma? Wala akong nakuhang damit”

_“Makihiram ka nalang sa kaibigan mo, papahiramin ka naman siguro n’on”_

“Your mom’s right Ji. You can borrow my clothes sa bahay though I don’t think it’s your size” sabi ni Minho na narinig ang buong paguusap ng mag-ina.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa tapat ng bahay ni Jisung at nakatambay sa sasakyan ni Minho dahil kakapansin lang ni Jisung na wala sa bag niya ang susi niya at wala sa bahay nila ang mga magulang niya.

“Okay ma! Makikihiram nalang daw ako sa kanya. Ingat kayo kung nasaan man kayo. Love you” sabi ni Jisung

_“Sige Jisung, magingat ka din sa pupuntahan mo okay? Love you din”_

Nang matapos ang tawag ay tumingin si Jisung kay Minho, “Okay lang talaga? I’m really sorry napakacareless ko sa part na naiwan ko susi sa loob ng bahay”

“It’s fine Ji, para namang bago na nakikihiram ka ng damit sa akin. You literally borrow my clothes sa apartment after ng sex natin?” sabi ni Minho kaya pinanliitan siya ng mata ni Jisung.

“Oh my God can you not?” tumingin tingin pa siya sa paligid para tignan kung may malapit ba sa kanila, “Tara na nga lang? Gusto ko na din magpahinga” sabi nito at sumakay na sa kotse ni Minho.

“Or gusto mo balik na lang tayo sa apartment ko para makapagpalit ka na? Baka ‘di ka komportable sa jeans mo?” tanong ni Minho. Bago kasi sila pumunta sa bahay nina Jisung ay nakapagpalit na siya ng mga damit niya, kasalukuyan siyang nakasuot ng puting t-shirt at basketball shorts para komportable.

“No na kuya, sayang sa gas. Let’s just go sa house niyo and doon na ako magpapalit” sabi na lamang ni Jisung.

Nang magsimula na silang bumyahe ay nakakaramdam na ng antok si Jisung.

“Are you sleepy?” Jisung only groaned as an answer dahil tinatamad siya kahit ang magsalita, “You shouldn’t be sleepy. Enjoy the view papunta sa subdivision”

“I’d love to do that kuya pero my eyes are really tired and my mouth barely has the energy to open”

“Oh really?” tanong ni Minho at may isang ngisi sa labi niya, “Why not put that mouth into a good use then Jisung? Cockwarm me?”

“Please kuya, you’re literally driving. I won’t risk it” sabi ni Jisung ngunit unti unti ding nabubuhay ang dugo niya sa ideya.

Minho said nothing and pulled Jisung and pushed him towards his crotch, “I wore a basketball shorts for you to have an easier access to my cock Ji, don’t let it go to waste”

Kahit uncomfortable ang position ni Jisung dahil sa seatbelt, his hands slowly made its way towards Minho’s cock. Dumaan ang kamay ni Jisung sa thighs ng lalaki at sumilid sa butas ng shorts ni Minho. His hands immediately cupped Minho’s balls.

“You’re not wearing underwear?” tanong ni Jisung at tumawa naman ng malakas si Minho.

“I told you I’m giving you an easy access. Also, mas comfortable ako na walang underwear and besides ikaw lang naman makakasama ko diba?”

Hindi na sumagot si Jisung at pinagpatuloy ang paghawak sa dalawang bola sa gitna ng hita ni Minho. Naririnig ni Jisung ang pagsimulang pagbigat ng hininga ni Minho at konting galaw pa sa ari nito ay naramdaman niya ang pagsaludo ng alaga ni Minho. Jisung started to stroke it inside his shorts, maluwang ang shorts ni Minho kaya naman nagagawa iyon ni Jisung. He can say that he’s really impressed by how prepared Minho was to have a car fun.

“Fuck Ji don’t tease” sabi ni Minho nang maramdaman niya ang daliri ni Jisung na nilalaro ang ulo ng _tite_ niya.

“Kuya focus on driving” sabi ni Jisung bago hinawakan ang shorts ni Minho at inilabas ang galit na ari nito. “Fuck”

Kahit ilang beses na silang nagsex ay hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Jisung na mamangha sa laki at taba ng ari ni Minho kapag malapitan.

“Hindi ka tutuklawin niyan Jisung, do your job” sabi ni Minho at ginamit ang kanang kamay para himasin ang likuran ni Jisung.

Jisung immediately took Minho inside his mouth, dahan dahan siyang bumababa at nilalamon ang kabuoan ng ari ni Minho. He heard Minho gasped as soon as maabot niya ang base ng ari ni Minho. He could feel his throat getting full.

“Ang i-init fuck” sabi ni Minho at tsaka gumalaw para isagad pa ang ari niya dahilan para mapaungol siya, “Shit—“

Sinimulan na ni Jisung na magtaas baba sa ari ni Minho, his tongue slowly licking up the skin of it and teasing Minho by playing with the slit of his cock. Hindi malaman ni Minho paano magfofocus sa pagdadrive.

“You’re so good Ji, so good for me” sabi ni Minho at tsaka itinulak pababa ang ulo ni Jisung, “Cockwarm me, Ji. Be a good boy and stop moving your head”

Jisung knows what cockwarming and how it goes. Pero masisisi niyo ba siya kung ang ari na ni Minho ang nasa harapan niya? Hindi niya mapigilang laruin ang _tite_ ni Minho gamit ang dila niya kahit na hindi gumagalaw ang ulo niya.

“Fuck Ji, if you don’t stop doing that lalabasan agad ako” pagbabala ni Minho pero parang hindi siya naririnig ni Jisung dahil patuloy pa rin ito sa ginagawa.

Nang maramdaman niya how tense Minho’s lower body was ay nalaman na niya na malapit na talagang labasan ang lalaki, he started licking the slit of Minho’s cock again that brought pleasure to the boy at ilang segundo lamang ay naramdaman ni Jisung ang pagbayo ni Minho at ang pagpintig ng ari nito. Nilabasan na si Minho sa bunganga niya.

Nakailang putok din siya Minho sa bunganga ni Jisung nang maramdaman nito ang paggalaw ng lalamunan nito, nilunok ni Jisung ng buo ang lahat ng katas ni Minho.

Unti unti nang lumalambot ang ari ni Minho ngunit hindi pa rin ito nilalabas ni Jisung mula sa bunganga niya.

“You really like having soft cocks inside your mouth huh?” tanong ni Minho at ngumiti, naramdaman nito ang pagtango ni Jisung. Alam ni Minho na gustong gusto ni Jisung na malaman niyang siya ang dahilan ng pagtigas ng _tite_ nito. Gustong gusto niyang malaman na siya ang nagpatigas at ang nagpalambot nito.

“You look so pretty Ji, having your mouth filled with my cum. Gustong gusto mong ginagamit kita diba?” tanong ni Minho sabay hawak sa pisngi ni Jisung kung nasaan nakaanggulo ang ari niya, “Gustong gusto mong pinapasukan kita?”  
  


Pumikit si Jisung at tumango tango, ramdam ni Minho ang pagbasa ng thighs niya dahil sa laway na umaagos mula sa bunganga ni Jisung.

“Ji grab the tissue and clean everything you need to clean” sabi ni Minho pero hindi nakinig si Jisung, instead, he felt Jisung’s tongue starting to lick him off. Nililinis siya ni Jisung gamit ang dila niya. “Fuck Ji—humanda ka sa akin mamaya”

Naramdaman niya ang pagngiti ni Jisung bago ito bumalik sa pagkaaayos ng upo. “Are we close na kuya?”

“We’ll be there in thirty minutes. You can sleep for the mean time while I drive, you should rest para may lakas ka mamaya” kita ni Jisung ang pag ngisi ni Minho matapos niyang sabihin iyon kaya pinalo niya ito sa braso, “Aray”

“Kuya sabi ko na nga ba inaya mo lang ako sa birthday ng kapatid mo para mag-sex eh. Hay nako itigil mo ang sasakyan at bababa ako” pagbibiro ni Jisung kaya natawa naman si Minho, “Dapat talaga hindi ako pumayag eh. Sound proof ba kwarto mo? Alam mo naman kung gaano ako kaingay”

“No. Katabi ng kwarto ko ang kwarto ng kapatid ko kaya kung _kakantutin_ kita mamaya ay dapat ‘wag kang maingay” sabi ni Minho, “Pero dahil alam kong _malibog_ ka naman, malamang gusto moa ng ideya na may nakakarinig sa’yo habang winawasak kita hindi ba?”

Namula si Jisung sa narinig, “Tang ina mo” sabi nito, “Pogi naman ang kapatid mo hindi ba? Alam ko na gagawin ko if you did something behind my back”

“Ano naman?”

“Iseseduce ko kapatid mo tapos aaraw arawin naming magiingay sa tabi ng kwarto mo para malaman mo kung sino ang pinakawalan mo” pagbibiro ulit nito

“Straight ang kapatid ko. Mas straight pa sa spaghetti noodle”

“You know what they say kuya, ‘A spaghetti noodle is straight until it gets wet’ so?”

“Are you seriously thinking of fucking with my brother huh Jisung?” kunot noo na tanong ni Minho at nakatanggap ng kibit balikat kay Jisung, “Humanda ka mamaya Ji, ipapakita ko kung sino ang nagmamay-ari sa’yo”

“Woah—I’m scared” umakto pang parang natatakot si Jisung, “’Wag kang puro salita lang kuya Min, bakit hindi mo gawin”

“Hindi mo alam kung ano ang pinapasok mo Ji” ngising sabi ni Minho.

Hindi namalayan ni Jisung ang pagpikit ng mga mata niya dahil sa pagod, ilang saglit pa ay natutulog na siya ng mahimbing. Napangiti si Minho nang makita ang mukha ni Jisung na nakapikit. Alam niyang sobrang swerte niya na mayroong isang Jisung sa tabi niya.

Jisung isn’t just a fuck buddy for him and alam niya ‘yon sa sarili niya pero hindi niya alam kung parehas ba sila ng nararamdaman para sa isa’t isa. He likes Jisung and he shows it by being clingy and complimenting him in any way possible, he just don’t know if Jisung is oblivious as fuck or ayaw lang niya mag assume.

Pero if Jisung is always scared about how Minho would possibly leave him or cheat on him then maybe Jisung doesn’t know that Minho likes him. Siguro nga ay fuck buddies lang ang tingin ni Jisung sa kanilang dalawa and maybe for him, Minho’s actions are just normal with fuck buddies.

Napabuntong hininga si Minho dahil sa naiisip. Changbin and Chan would always tell him to confess and move into the next level of their relationship because they think that Jisung likes him too but there’s no assurance. What if Minho confesses and that leads them to be awkward and he ends up losing Jisung? He don’t want that, he can’t let that happen.

Narating na nila ang Beachview Subdivision kung saan nakatira si Minho, mula sa entrance ay may ilang liko liko pa bago nila naabot ang bahay nila Minho. He woke Jisung up, pupungay pungay pa itong dumilat kaya naman napangiti si Minho.

“Ji, we’re here na” sabi ni Minho bago tinanggal ang seatbelt at lumabas ng sasakyan, he immediately went to the other side para pagbuksan si Jisung.

“Ang yaman niyo pala talaga” sabi ni Jisung nang makalabas mula sa sasakyan.

Minho is really… rich. Malawak ang lupa nina Minho, nakapark ang ilang mamahaling sasakyan at may mga maid at gardeners din sila.

“Minho baby you’re here na?” isang babae ang lumapit kay Minho at hinalikan ito sa pisngi.

“Ma yeah we’re here na. I brought a friend” sabi ni Minho at pinakilala si Jisung, “Ma, this is Jisung”

“Hello po tita” nahihiyang sabi ni Jisung

Ngumiti naman ang nanay ni Minho at nakipagbeso beso kay Jisung, “A new friend I see? That’s good, nagsasawa na ako sa pagmumukha nina Chan at Changbin eh”

Natawa naman si Jisung at Minho sa sinabi nito.

“They’ll be here too pero baka bukas pa. Ji will spend the night here kasi hindi niya alam ang papunta dito if I didn’t brought him earlier” pagexplain ni Minho.

“Oh okay then. I’ll tell the maids to clean the guest room—“

“He’ll be staying in my room, Ma”

“Oh?” naningkit ang mata ng nanay ni Minho kaya naman natakot si Jisung, “Tell me nga anak, is he really just your friend or is there something more?”

Namula si Jisung sa sinabi nito, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin kaya hinayaan nalang niya si Minho na sagutin ang nanay niya.

“Ma he’s just a friend. ‘wag mo nga kaming ginagawan ng issue” pagbibiro ni Minho, “Papasukin mo na kami, baka nagugutom na tong si Jisung mabilis pa man din ‘tong magutom”

“Min!” pagsusuway ni Jisung sa lalaki at pinalo ang braso nito, “Hala tita nagbibiro lang po si kuya Min”

“Kuya Min?” tanong ng nanay ni Minho.

“Ah opo, I’m Han Jisung po, a grade 12 student, schoolmate po ni kuya” sabi ni Jisung.

“You’re into younger people pala Minho?” pangaasar ng nanay ni Minho kaya natawa si Jisung, “Even he agrees oh, hay nako Minho. I totally understand we all crave for something we won’t have na diba?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He’s young and you’re….” hindi na tinuloy ng nanay ni Minho ang sasabihin pero alam na ng dalawa ang katuloy nito.

“Ma isang pangaasar mo pa lalayas na ako sa pamilyang ito” sabi ni Minho.

“I’m just kidding, we should go inside na. Your brother is eating there, you should join him” sabi nito at nauna nang naglakad papasok.

Napapangiti na lamang si Jisung dahil sa nangyari at napansin naman ‘yon ni Minho, “Ji I swear to God—“

“Now I know bakit ka dikit ng dikit sa akin. You like younger people pala eh” pagbibiro ni Jisung kaya nakatanggap siya ng palo sa pwet, “Aray ko gago ka kuya”

“Ewan ko sa’yo Ji iwanan kita dito eh”

“Nagbibiro lang naman?!”

Nakapasok na sila sa bahay nina Minho at dumiretso ang mga ito sa dining area kung nasaan ang kapatid ni Minho.

“Brotheeer! Wazzup” nakarinig ng pamilyar na boses si Jisung kaya napatingin siya sa lalaking nagsalita, “I see may dala kang friend—Jisung?”

“Gago, Juyeon anong ginagawa mo dito?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @sungielino


End file.
